From master to pet
by excentricaluli
Summary: Pets are creatures to whom we care for and give unconditional love expecting only the same in return but what happens when we find ourselves in their place? The girls didn't thought of all this when they purchased two adorable little mochies and now they will have to face the consequence. A DARK HETALIA STORY: contains Hetalia and nyotalia characters
1. prologue

_**A/N:**_

 _ **hello everyone!, remember me?!...you probably don't bye now. I want to apologize for my long..long...long! absence. I started the university so writing had become something I didn't do too often and if I ever found a time to write something, it was an interactive story, which of course are not allowed here in .**_

 _ **I hope you all like this story I have been working on. I am not going to lie, I am not sure if I will be able to finish this story because I started my second year of the university but I already have a few chapters done and I will try my best to keep with the good work. This is my first hetalia country x country long series so pleas bear with me if I don't get the characters as they really are. I am really giving this a try for the first time.**_

 _ **anyway read, enjoy and forgive the mistakes!**_

The trucks parked outside the facilities of the building and started to get loaded. One by one, the drives opened the doors of the trucks to get the cargo in. Behind them a tall building stood with brick walls and huge glass windows. Inside there were many white rooms as well each filled with people in white coats working. Most rooms were filled with people in white coats coming out of the rooms with carts filled with piles of white boxes that had tiny holes in them. One by one, the employees started to take the boxes through a door in the hallway, all in line and without saying a word.

A man with gray hair and dark eyes emerged from outside with a clipboard in his hands. He was tall and apparently in his fifties. He was dressed in a black suit and black leather shoes. He took a glance at the workers coming out of the rooms carrying the piles of boxes and taking them to the trucks and headed towards a room, where a man in a lab coat was speaking with a woman and another man.

"Is everything in order?" He asked and both employees turned at him.

"Kind of, sir." Said the one of the men. "We were just counting the cargo." He said and took out a paper form his pocket. "10 boxes per cart and 500 boxes per truck to distribute around the county is that right?"  
He asked and the man in suit nodded.

"Yes, that will be it how much until you can part?" He asked and the woman bit her lip. "We have a problem mister." She said and revealed one of the carts and took out one of the white boxes. "Some of these are empty." She said and the man in the suit took a glance at the boxes. "How many?" He asked and the other man sighed.

"Three of them. There were three inside of each box, but now all the boxes are empty." Said one of them and the man in the suit huffed. "Are you sure it's not a mistake from the lab? That these are not just...loses?" He asked and the woman shook her head. "We have the lab reports. According to them we should have at least 500 boxes ready but we only have 497." She said and the man sighed. "Go to the lab and ask again in the mean time keep placing the cargo we are supposed to deliver all these by tomorrow." The man said and suddenly a man dressed up in a security uniform came down the hall.

"Mister, it will be better if you come and see this." He said and the man nodded and followed him. They both took the elevator and descended to the second subfloor of the building. The place was dark with dark gray walls and and no windows, some dim lights illuminated the room that was mostly occupied by machinery of the establishment.

"What is so important for me to have to come down here?" Asked the man in the suit and the security guard took him through the room and descended a small stair, towards an old storage room. "This was just a storage room for wires and stuff but we found something you should see." He said and once he opened the door the man gasped. The room was dark and it didn't have much light yet he could see a dark trail of a transparent substance leading towards what appeared to be a huge hole in the middle of the concrete, the hole appeared to be a 3M tall and 2M long. Both men stared at each other and took a peak inside of the hole, not even using the lantern of the security guy, it was possible to see something.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Asked the man in the suit and the guard shook his head. "No mister. I found it this an hour ago after I came to check down here but I didn't tell anyone yet." He said.

"What about your partner in rounds?'" Asked the man in the suit. "I haven't see him since this morning, sir." He said and the man in the suit stood up and gulped.

"No one must know about this understood?! Absolutely no one! I will take care of this matter myself just go home!" He said and went back to the elevator. He was sweating and he loosened up his tie as he rubbed his head over and over. He finally arrived upstairs and went to work back in his office.

After an hour of laboring all the trucks parted from the building and went straight to the highway and towards their destination. Meanwhile, in the building, the gates and doors were closing as the work of the day was done for now.

 _ **anyway that was the prologue for my new series, so please comment and let me know your opinion!.**_


	2. New pets at home

_**ok everyone its me again, Excentricaluli. I am here with chapter 1 of my new series. I hope you all like it and please let me know about your opinion, so please fave, follow and comment :D**_

(three years later)

 _"_ _ **D**_ ** _o you get lonely when you return home?, is your house too small for someone else to live in? wouldn't you like to have a companion that didn't require so much space?  
Introducing Mochi. Mochies the tiny lovable creature that will wait for you by the door. Mochies do not need to be groomed or walked, they just need your love and will give you love in return.  
They are perfectly cuddly and adaptable, you can take them anywhere and they are perfectly clean so don't waist your time looking for a bigger home.  
Get a mochie._**

 ** _Mochies the ideal house friend from Pet~Life, we give pets a good life so you can give them a good home._** **  
**  
"Hurry up Michelle!" Amelia said dragging the poor Seychellois woman down the street as she dropped the flayer and kept trying to follow her "I am coming I am coming, what's the hurry?" she asked and Amelia pouted "come on Mich I want to arrive before they run out!" she said and Michelle blinked "mind explaining me again where are we going and what's with the flayers you gave me?" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I told you I found the perfect place and I am going to get us three something especial!" she said and Michelle blinked "don't tell they are finally selling them!" Amelia nodded, in a minute time both went running.

Ever since moving into an apartment Michelle started to share a home with Amelia Jones an american young girl and Madeline Williams a young Canadian girl. Amelia seemed to be nice at the begging, she was tall blond young woman with white skin and blond hair with blue eyes. Since she was excited about having a third person to share the apartment with, she wasted no time in trying to show Michele a good time, she was loud, very loud and hyper, with the continuous excitement of a child in a christmas morning and always using it to to have fun and try to make everyone happy...sometimes too much. She was overwhelming at times but despite her bluntness and constant minding didn't bother Michelle so much. she was kind hearted and was always trying to have a good time and for her that was all that mattered. Madeline however was different, she looked a lot like a Amelia with her white skin and blond hair, however hers was longer and she had violet eyes instead of blue. She was as quiet as mouse like Amelia was loud as a bird, her shyness often made things harder for Michelle who had to overcome her own shyness to be able to talk to her. Madeline was very soft mannered and quiet, however Michelle could se she was very open towards making new friends, what made Michelle want to spend time with her. Michelle on her part was happy with them, its been a year since she came from Seychelles to study and moved in with the girls, she was very petite with tanned skin and green eyes, she had long brown hair that she would usually tie into pig tails like Madeline. She was nervous about moving with strangers and scared about her future social life, she was pretty much scared of spoiling things up but the girls made it so easy for her, she was as comfortable as a goldfish in a fishbowl. The three of them seemed to have a good time these past months, living together in the apartment as roommates however it all changed a few days ago when the TV commercials and flayers started to come out. It was pretty much impossible to have any pets in the building at least not big pets like dogs much to Amelia's distress and Maddie was allergic to cats so those weren't an option either and Michelle was fond of fishes which they had but of course those didn't allowed themselves to be petted or kept much company according to her two roommates, so when all the advertisements came, their problem about having a little companion to care for seemed solved. Over the past years they heard about a new pet called Mochi, apparently they were some white round balls with eyes, mouths and tiny nostrils that could barely be seen, they had limbs but almost never showed up and apparently they were a pretty intelligent beings. However living living in a very small town like the girls did, it was hard to find a place that sold them cheap yet, lately mochies were becoming more and more common among pets, so smaller towns shops, were staring to get shipments and selling them in more accessible prices and fortunately Amelia seemed to have found one of those shops in their small little town.

"hello girls welcome to Pet~Life what can I help you with?" asked a cashier from the counter, she was a chubby blond woman with green eyes and dressed up in some pants and a shirt with a red apron from the store.

"hi dudette we are here to get a pet we heard you are finally selling the mochies around here!" said Amelia excited and the woman nodded. "oh you are in good luck ever sinse the shelter politic started we are able to sell more mochies, yet since we arrived at town shortly they seem to have run out bye the locals but I think I have some left" the woman said and took them to the back of the store. passing by Michelle saw some glass tanks all full of mochies. The little white and round things were laying down or drinking water or even playing with small balls, all of them adorable with their chubby faces and tiny eyes scrutinizing every person who came in, it was adorable.

"awwwww look at the cute petit Mochies!" she said and went to their tanks cooing along with Amelia, she tapped the glass causing the little guys to cringe and frown with their little faces even curling up in a corner to get away from the noise.

"please don't tap the glass miss, it hurts their ears" said the woman and Amelia stopped "oops sorry little guys" she said and Michelle smiled "so...eh which ones are males and which ones are females?" she asked and the woman smiled "those three are males and those two are females but these are already taken, the sells have been so high around the neighborhood, that we had to start to make reservations for mochies so people won't crowd here at the shop" she said

"does that mean none of these are available for sell?"

"awww no man I wanted a mochie!" whined Amelia

"yes but don't worry we have more in the back of the store" she said and they both followed, the back of the store was a small hallway with lots of cages, inside of them there was dogs, cats and also mochies of all kind. Michelle could tell some of them were hurt since they were bandaged or bruised.

"this is our shelter area where we keep the pets that need a good home or are hurt or sick" she said and Amelia frowned "what happened to the animals here?" she asked

"well what usually happens with popular pets after they become common, they come and buy them and is all fun but times passes and everyone is already impressed and take care of their pets becomes boring and the accessory you have is yesterday news so they either return them because of the high maintenance or drop them off on the streets, most of these little guys come form another state" she said and Michelle sighed

"poor little guys" Michelle said going over a cage where some of them were resting "who could ever leave such a cute little thing like that" she said and got closer to the cage, inside there were two mochies. One of them had violet eyes and was wearing a tiny light pink scarf while other had blue eyes and a small blond cowlick, strange she didn't know mochies could grow hair much less wear tiny clothing accessories.

"aww look at these ones" she said and Amelia came to check them as well "aww dude! they are super cute! I just want to cuddle them and eat them up!" she squealed and both mochies curled up in the cage, both of them frowning and staying close to each other, the violet eyed one even gave her a death glare as he curled up in front of the blue eyed mochi.

"these two come from different homes, the one in the left is Hero he was returned to the previous shop because apparently caring for him was too much trouble and the other one is Ivan, we just found him on the road a few miles from here so we guessed he run off but no one came to claim him, when we posted advertisements about finding him, they have been here for a while and are kind of difficult when it comes to meeting new people" she said and Amelia pointed at Hero, more precisely to a huge black bruise in his right side

"what happened to the little guy?" she asked and the woman sighed "he hates been encaged so he tried to come out and hurt himself but he also had a few scratches when we found him and Ivan as well" she said and Amelia pouted and opened the door of their cage "I am sure he just needs to get out and play" she said and reached to scope Hero up but of course both mochies growled and she got her finger bitten by Ivan.

"awww guys I just wanted to pet you" she whined and offered her hand slowly towards Hero, He sniffed it while Ivan gave a cold stare, a few seconds later Amelia was able to give Hero some gentle strokes on his head.

"you are so adorable! you would make the best little sidekick!" she said and Hero squeaked a little and blushed but eventually he seemed to have relaxed a little with Amelia's affections, he was holding completely still and looking at her while Ivan kept on his cold watching position.

"how about you little one? do you want to come home with me?" Michelle asked and picked Ivan up, he squirmed and bit her finger as well. "owwww please don't bite me, I mean well"· she said "you and I could have fun" she said and placed him on the palm of her hand while petting his head softly. A big scratch on his cheek came to view and like Hero he seemed to be bruised. "aww you poor thing" Michelle said but Ivan kept starring at her without showing much emotion.

"so do you like them?" asked the cashier and Amelia nodded "I think I could use a little buddy at home besides he looks so cute with his little chubby face and little glasses" she said and the woman then turned to Michelle

"what about you miss? do you like Ivan?" she said and Michelle thought for a moment watching Ivan who was still starring coldly at her.

"I don't know he seems cold but I don't want to judge maybe he just needs time to warm up besides he looks like he could use a nice home" she said and the cashier nodded "of course, he is always like this towards strangers but let me assure you he is very friendly after some days of interaction, you will like him" she said and Michelle thought for a moment

"well I guess he would feel lonely without his friend and he does look cute with his chubby face and little scarf" she said and tried to touch the little scarf which earned another bite form Ivan who didn't seem to like the idea and gave her a dark look "oww ok ok no scarf touching" she said rubbing her finger and he kept glaring.

"dude this little guy is so cool!" said Amelia now with the mochie on her head "I just HAVE to take him home!" she said and Michelle looked at her "wait two mochies? are you sure we can care for two of them?" she asked and Ivan looked at her for a moment before turning at Hero and glued his eyes on him, Amelia nodded "sure why not?, they can be friends and play while we are not around besides that way they won't get lonely" she said and Michelle sighed "well if you are sure" Michele said and both headed to the front of the door with the mochies, both of them looking at each other nervously while they were taken away.

"is there anything in particular we should know about them?" asked Michelle and the cashier nodded "yes you see since they are not so easy to care as cats or dogs we are offering a little guide book" she said giving the girls a small flayer for their mochies. "these little creatures should stay in doors when they are not supervised, don't let them alone outdoors because they can be sneaky, try to bath them regularly if you see they tent to get dirty and remember to give them their shots at time and most importantly, Mochies have their special Mochi food so try not to give them human food because you don't know how it may affect them" she said and Amelia nodded

"alright miss we will have that in mind now how much is it?" she asked and the woman took out a ticket "100$ for the two little guys plus another 35$ if you are interested in a bag of Mochi food we are selling" she said and Amelia handed over the money.

"sure bring up the food and we will take it" she said. The woman placed both Mochies in the small carrier Amelia had and handed over a package of Mochi food in a bag. "alright girls enjoy your new pets" she said

"Merci madam!,we will" said Michelle skipping back home happily with Amelia.

(time skip)

"welcome home Ivan" Michelle said letting him out of the carrier "now this is your new house, do you like it? its not too big but it sure is cozy" she said and Ivan slowly came out of the carrier. He took a glance around his surroundings and then looked at her expectantly, not knowing what to do the girl decided to talk with him "we don't have a garden here but there is one downstairs so we can take you on walks if you want besides we have a small balcony with some plants and been so small you will have a lot of space here" she said and he kept quiet, Michele gulped he didn't much show emotion ever sinse she got him from the store besides of bitting and sometimes glaring, maybe he was nervous because of moving.

"DUDE YOU ARE SO CUUUTE" she heard Amelia squeal while she snuggled Hero again "man I am going to dress him up as my little sidekick and take him on walks and watch baseball games with him! and we will eat and bath and sleep and play together and we are going to be best friends!" she said excited and Hero blinked, for one moment a small smile came to his lips when he heard all those words coming form Amelia's mouth however it was gone as soon as it came as Ivan starred at him and Hero just starred down again.

"what's wrong little guy?" asked Amelia and Hero looked away

"maybe they are nervous about their new home"

out of nowhere the door opened, both mochies perked up when they saw a long haired blond woman with violet eyes entering, she was dressed up in a red shirt with black pants and some brown shoes and her long blond hair in two pigtails with a small beret "hi girls" she said quietly and looked at the two small round creatures in the living room

"hey who are these?" she said smiling and bended down to look at Ivan " hello Maddie, these are Ivan and Hero, Amelia convinced me about adopting pets today" Michelle declared and Maddie pouted "you didn't tell me about it" she said and Amelia rubbed the back of her head "sorry sis..we kind of forgot" she said and Maddie sighed "you could have asked me about a pet" she said

"but we thought about you we knew we couldn't get a cat because of your allergies and you both don't much like my fishes so we brought a pet that we can all enjoy and take care off in the department" Michelle replied and she smiled at the two mochies "well I guess they are cute..but why did you bring both?" she asked

"we couldn't pick on one so we brought the two of them besides this way they won't get lonely while we are gone besides maybe if you want you can get another one" Michelle said and Madeline noticed the bruises and scratches "but what happened to them?" she asked and Amelia huffed "they found them with some wounds probably a moron out there did it if I only knew who I would just grab my bat and-"

"Amie we don't know if someone did this to them it could have been an animal or something" Michele interfered and both mochies rolled down their eyes at that. "still people shouldn't just leave mochies like that they are so cool and soft and cuddly!" Amelia said snuggling Hero. For her a pet was not something to give away or jus thrown out, been so small and helpless they could easily get hit by a car or another stronger animal not to mention shelters are no good for Mochies, especially if these didn't get adopted soon.

"Mochies place is in houses with lots of cushions and food and toys" she said firmly while petting Hero who glared at her for a moment as well as Ivan both of them frowning at her deeply. "what?...what?" she asked

"they don't look very cheery" said Maddie

"maybe they are hungry I will make some food" Michelle said and both girls stood up "don't bother Mich I got it!" said Madeline and went off to the kitchen. "why don't you girls ever want me to cook?" asked Michelle and Amelia rubbed the back of her head "eh...I think I will show Hero my room" she said and rushed out with Hero.

Michelle sighed and looked at Ivan "what do you say little one? how do we spend the time now?" she asked and reached to pet him, he held still while she petted him but didn't seem to react too much about it.

"seems like you need some time to settle down huh? how about I present you to the rest of the house?" she asked and took him off to a corner of the living room, where there was a small fishbowl with a small blue fish swimming in it "look this is Petey, he is my tropical fish now he has a new friend" she said happily and Ivan just starred at the blue little guy swimming in his home almost in awe.

"I guess you like him huh?" she said and Ivan tapped the glass with his head, Petey didn't seem to like his visitor since he immediately went behind the fake plants of his habitat and stayed there while Ivan looked at him curiously. "don't worry he will come around" she said and sat on the couch while taking something from her purse, Ivan starred at the brown square in her hands. Michelle munched happily on the candy bar while Ivan starred at it and licked his lips, he slowly approached Michelle and she looked down at the little blob "do you like chocolate?" she asked and Ivan nodded.

"did someone say chocolate?" Amelia asked as she poked her head out of the hall with Hero in her shoulders

"yes I was asking Ivan if he likes chocolate" said Michelle and Amelia smiled "of course he does everyone likes chocolate!" she said and starred at the candy bar as well, Michelle teared up a piece and gave it to Amelia "here" she said and Amelia munched happily while Hero gave puppy eyes

"aww don't worry Hero I didn't forget about you" she said and was about to give him a piece "wait Amie no!" Michelle said and Amelia looked up "huh why not?" she asked and Michelle took out the flayer "remember the woman said no human food, we don't know if they can eat chocolate" she said and Hero gave them both puppy eyes.

"aww but his face!" said Amelia and Michelle gulped "I know but what if they get sick?" she asked and Amelia ate a piece "I don't know" she said and both mochies started to jump up trying to reach the candy bar.

"guys no its not for you" said Michelle and grabbed them, both of them huffed and kept trying to reach up the bar.

"girls food is done" said Madeline coming into the room and Amelia smiled "perfect let me just serve the little guys some food" she said and took out the bag of mochi food. It was a brown bag that showed the picture of some green lettuce leafs in the front with a pair of mochies, munching happily on them. She opened and dropped a few leafs in two small food bowls.

"eat up guys we will be having lunch" she said before going with the girls to the kitchen. 

(time skip)

"that was good" said Amelia as she laid backwards at the table, holding the two mochies, they ate the lettuce and then wondered to the ktichen where she picked them up.

"ok I will wash the plates today" Michelle said and went to wash the plates, meanwhile in the living room Amelia was sitting on the couch while turning the TV on. Hero was currently curled up next to her as he starred at the TV, a man dressed up in red and blue appeared. The man in question was lifting a plane with his bare hands and stopping it from falling, people was screaming and praising grateful and Hero couldn't help but stare in awe a the strange miracle with a familiar smile on his face, he hoped off of the couch and went closer. Amelia giggled at his reaction, watching him stare in pure happiness at the scene in front of him like a child that gets a piece of candy.

"Do you like superman?" she asked giggling and Hero nodded but kept on his trance on the TV

"maybe he watched it in his old home before getting returned" Maddie said and Amelia gasped for a moment "dude you are right!, he was returned! man how long has it been since he saw superhero movie?! poor guy no TV, no comics of video games no owner to play with him!" she said and Madeline face palmed

"Amie mochies don't need those things" she said and Amelia ignored her and hugged Hero "poor Hero, doesn't matter this heroine will give you the most awesome time of your life!" she said and Hero blushed and gave a small smile.

"ok ok seems like we are not needed here" Madeline said at Michelle who came out of the kitchen just in time and picked up Ivan.

Ivan starred at Michelle from his spot in the end of the bed. the bedroom was bright pale blue color with a light green bed with a flower pattern and white furnitures like a closet, a desk and a night stand. Ivan seemed curious for this new environment as he climbed down the bed and looked around her things. Been so busy with her book, she didn't realize he was gone until Michelle felt the warm rays of the sun hit her face, it felt warm and nice but it hurt her eyes at the same time. Turning around to find the source where this sun rays were coming from, she saw Ivan sitting on her desk while starring outside her window.

"do you like the view?" she asked as she picked him up, he gave a small nod and kept starring "maybe later I can take you to the building's garden to play for a while, it is a nice sunny day after all "

he looked up at her for a long moment, Michelle could see his eyes were wide opened and for the first time, a big smile came to his face and he kept starring at her as if she promised him heaven.

"seems like you would like that" Michelle chuckled and petted his head while laying down again in bed. Ivan kept his distance from Michelle for a moment while looking at her, he reluctantly went closer to her until she placed him on her chest and started to pet him. He squeaked at first but soon there was something on those touches that seemed to relax him as he curled up under her chin and looked at her. The respiration causing her throat and chest to swollen and then contract with each breath she took, it made him stare at her face as her heart beat was beating slowing in a calm rhythm synchronizing with her peaceful respiration. The mochi emitted a small yawn, blinking a little before he was taken by surprise, a gentle hand stroking his head and back when a soft voice spoke.

"you can take a nap with me until we go outside..we have time" Michelle yawned and he looked at her with a face she couldn't quite describe, it seemed like a smile but his eyes had a little look, she couldn't quite point it out, it wasn't sadness but neither it was complete joy. _Maybe he was still nervous yea that must be it, he will feel better later_ she thought.

Hours later the sun rays stopped hurting the skin and the room started to chill out, the apartment was in complete peace, the wind was blowing gently making the plants in the garden give a gentle shake of their leafs as if they were cheering for the welcomed breeze , the faint sound of the TV been on was almost inaudible as the fans were blowing strongly in most of the rooms. Madeline sighed as she used a magazine to chill a little. How different was the heat from the summer compared to warm sun rays of Canada. Tired of feeling hot Madeline went to the kitchen and took out a cold soda from the fridge and went to sit on the couch of the living room. In there she couldn't help but smile at the balcony of their flat, Ivan was curled up in the middle of two plan pots, with his back down and trying as much as he could to stir with his little body to expose it to the sunlight.

"is someone enjoying his sunbath?" she asked and kneeled down and Ivan just nodded. "well I am glad just be careful not to lay over the flowers we worked hard for them" she said and gently traced her finger on his belly, causing the mochi to giggle.

"Madeline?" Michelle voice called as she came into the livingroom "have you seen Ivan? he was in the room with me but I can't find him anywhere" she said "yes he is taking a sunbath at the balcony" Madeline said while going for another soda to the kitchen "oh thanks I was worried" Michelle said and followed her "mind passing a soda?" she asked and both girls started to drink, however the peace lasted very little as they heard the sounds water dropping near and splashing. Michelle and Amelia immediately went to the source and gasped.

Ivan was inside of the fishbowl trying to reach for Petey who was swimming to the opposite direction to avoid the white mass trying to contact with him

"IVAN NON!" Michelle said and picked him up form there "fish tanks are for fishes not mochies! you will hurt Petey!" she said and Ivan looked down as Michelle placed him on the couch and checked on the poor fish.

"pouvre Petey looks scared" she said and Madeline went in search of towels to the closet and then started to dry Ivan off.

"you have to be more careful Ivan you could really hurt him" Michelle said and Ivan blinked confused for a moment before curling up in the couch.

"at least nothing bad happened" said Madeline.

Out of nowhere Amelia came holding Hero and her laptop, she practically rushed on the couch gasping "GIRLS LOOK AT THIS!" she said and shown the computer screen, right in the middle of a wasteland, surrounded by long grass and wild herbs a huge hole was was shown in the ground.

"Amelia why do you show us the picture of an excavation?" asked Michelle confused

"dude its not an excavation red the description" she said and Madeline adjusted her glasses.

 **the waive of missing reports increase**  
 _according to the authorities of the east district of Silverie, the amount of reports about missing pets increased  
_ a 50 percent in the area over the following two months. Reports go as far as Mochies, dogs and cats belonging to  
the homes around the district. According the reports most reports come from properties located closer to  
green spaces like community parks or wastelands near the area while homes located closer to the city or highways don't have an increase of missing pets reports.  
there are, on related topic reports of missing people, however the reports go as far as four people missing in the area. According to the police the reports about the disappearance of the first  
person, named Joseph Walker a 34 resident of the zone, was almost a month ago, three days after the first six missing pet reports and then a young married couple of 30 years disappeared two weeks ago after seven more missing pet reports were given and the last person to disappear was a 40 year old woman, called Judith smith who disappeared a week ago after tree more missing pets reports were given.  
some people theorize some kind of traffic involving the missing people with the cases of missing pets but so far there is no evidence to confirm it, other theorize is just people gone to find their pets but most of their possessions were left at home and no friend or close relative of the victims have acknowledged them telling them about a trip or an escapade out of the district, which leads to the authorities thinking of a kidnapping case.

 _"_ Amelia what is this?" Madeline asked as she cleaned her glasses "have you been watching the X-files again?" she asked and Amelia huffed "its real look at the pictures and the article" she said and Michelle looked at it

"it looks pretty real to me" she said and Madeline rolled her eyes "it can be a fake story or something, it would have been on the news" she said

"but is a small district just some miles away from here, its not the big deal for everyone, maybe people here doesn't consider it a big story" said Michelle and Madeline shook her head "still it sounds too weird" she said and out of nowhere Ivan and Hero started to tug at the girls legs, Hero started to tug from Amelia's skirt as Ivan bit on Michelle's dress.

"I think they want something" said Madeline and Ivan looked at the door and gave Michelle puppy eyes. "awww I think he wants that walk I promised him" said Michelle said and took out his leash from the bags

"ok we can go now" she said placing it on him, Ivan huffed and glared for a moment but nothing more, Amelia did the same with Hero smiling "I will go too, Hero might like it" she said and Madeline stood up "mind if I go?" she asked and they both smiled "sure we can even get ice cream afterwards" said Michelle and Hero started to jump up and down.

"heheh likes the idea" said Amelia licking her lips.

Soon the three girls were out with the mochies and descended to the building's garden, both mochies going with their leashes...just in case.


	3. Picnic day

_**ok here is chapter 2 of my series, please comment and tell me what do you think!, that way I can know about your opinion! :D. don't forget to follow and favorite please!.**_

 _ **alright now read and enjoy!**_

The day was getting hotter and hotter with every passing minute. The heat was slowly warming up the air and even the floor, as the hard surface of the balcony felt warmer, the plants however were at the verge of agonizing by the strong heat they were receiving however their salvation came in shortly, after a certain Seychellois girl came in with a watering can and started to water them. Unknown to her certain Mochi was taking a peck from the corner of the living room and was slowly coming towards her, Michelle kept watering until she felt something rubbing against her leg.

"uhmm?" she asked looking down at Hero was smiling. "aww bonjour there Hero" she said as she ketp watering some flowers in a pot only for Hero to hope in and start enjoying a free shower.

"hey! that's for the plants" she giggled and Hero wriggled happily under the water squirt. "oh ok ok" she said and picked him up and placed him on the floor while watering him a bit more, he kept wriggling in delight at the touch of the fresh water against his skin.

"awww you like that" Michelle giggled and kept on watering the mochi who nodded in agreement. In the living room Madeline was resting on the couch and Amelia was making something to eat in the kitchen.

"aww look at Hero!, hehe, he is having a good time" she said and Madeline nodded "he looks so happy" she added and both girls smiled and Ivan, who was tapping the fish tank and terrorizing Petey, starred at the scene in the balcony. He blinked and watched the two of them, Michelle was holding Hero against her cheek while he blushed and smiled, she kept sprinkling him and then turned at Ivan.

"Ivan! stop traumatizing Petey" she said and picked him up "look if it will stop you from bothering him how about you take a little shower with Hero and me?" she asked and Ivan looked at her for a moment and nodded. "good come here" she said and took him to the balcony. She started to sprinkle him and Hero for a little while they both stayed under the squirt of water enjoying some of the warm weather with some fresh water, Hero was bouncing up and down happily yet Ivan just conformed himself with a small child like smile.

"hey shouldn't you like take the scarf off?" asked Amelia and Michelle looked up "oh no believe me I tried once, I almost lost a finger" she said and Amelia nodded. Meanwhile Ivan kept enjoying the sun while Hero looked at his scarf and giggled, Ivan looked at him and frowned.

"Anyway should we have a picnic today? we could go near the lake or something" suggested Madeline "sounds good to me what do you say Amie?" asked Michelle "yea sure I will make some sandwiches" she said and Michelle nodded "its settled then today at midday to the lake, should we take the mochies?" she asked and Madeline nodded

"yea they will like some fresh air and green" she said and the three of them started to get everything ready however their preparation were interrupted as the sound of crashing was heard. Everyone looked up to see Ivan and Hero fighting over a plant pot with Ivan sitting on top of Hero and and nibbling at his head while Hero tried to bite him as well.

"GUYS NO!" said Amelia and went to rescue her Mochi while Michelle picked up Ivan. "Ivan no! stop fighting you will hurt him!" she said and Ivan just kept starring at Hero. "ok guys seriously no more fighting" said Michelle and took Ivan to her bedroom. He huffed and curled up, glaring at his scarf, right there in the middle there was a tiny rip that threatened to divide the scarf in two, he gasped and looked alarmed for the first time Michelle got him.

"Ivan you need to be more careful around other creatures or you could really hurt them and...what's wrong Ivan?" she asked as she saw the rip on his scarf "aww your petite scarf ripped, well don't worry I can fix it if you want" she said and reached for it but Ivan curled up away from her. "Ivan its ok we can fix it" she said and Ivan huffed and glared at his scarf. Michelle could see the anger in his eyes as well as something else, he looked sad and frustrated, _maybe he is very attached to that scarf, maybe he got it from a previous owner or something,_ she thought

"Its ok mon petit...maybe we can sew it back together so it doesn't fall off" said Michelle and reached to gently take the scarf off. Ivan squirmed a little but Michelle petted him soothingly "Ivan its ok I promise we will fix it and you will have it back back good as new" she said and he sighed and reluctantly allowed her to take the scarf from him. "I will bring it back in a minute" she said before looking for items to fix it, in the drawler. In the meantime Ivan looked down anxiously as he bounced up and down, trying to see what she was doing.

"Give a me a minute S'il vous plaît is harder then it looks" she said and he went closer not taking his eyes off from his beloved item of clothing. " Just one minute and... there all done" she said giving him back his scarf and putting it on him. Ivan smiled and nuzzled into the scarf as Michelle petted him "there all better now be good and try not to get in trouble so it doesn't rip again" she said rubbing under his chin. Ivan for the first time nuzzled her hand and hoped on it, then without a warming he nested himself under her chin. Michelle froze for a moment, the contact of small soft lips against her cheek was felt and after a moment of realization she turned back at Ivan.

" you are welcome mon petit ami, it was no trouble at all" she said and pecked his head softly with her lips, returning the gesture, Ivan smiled warmly and stayed under her chin resting, he still had time to enjoy this before leaving the house.

(time skip)

The sunshine blinded her sight as she dived between the plants, they were warm and felt nice to the couch and the grass was hot as well. A few drops of sweet run down her forehead while she kept going and searching through the plants. Some bugs could be heard in the distance and the birds were chirping, a classical summer day.

"Come on, come out" Madeline called out while she searched for the little one between the plants "where are you?" she called and out of nowhere a white mass jumped to her face smiling "hey!" she whimpered and fell backwards, looking up at her attacker. "you scared me" she said and petted Ivan while he giggled. As the hours passed Ivan and Hero wanted more and more space to play, which was really ok with the girls sense they loved taking them out but their venturing away became worrying with time, been so small and fragile, so Madeline decided to go and find them.

"Ok no more hide and seek especially if I don't know we are playing it" said Madeline and walked towards and old oak tree, where Amelia and Michelle were resting. "I found Ivan!" she said and both girls cheered.

"Merci Maddie" said Michelle petting Ivan happily.

"Mich be more careful or you will loose him..." said Maddie and Michelle sighed "oui I know I am sorry I got sloppy for a moment here watching birds" she said and Madeline smiled "its ok" she said

"And sorry to you too Ivan I will watch over you better I promise" she said and petting him and Ivan nodded.

"Ok ok lets get some sandwiches" said Amelia taking out a burger while Madeline stood up "shouldn't we find Hero first?" she asked looking around

"He was right here with me, taking a- guys where is Hero?!" she asked and both rolled their eyes "that's what we were saying!" Amelia looked around for Hero "little buddy where are you?!, come out its time to eat!" she said worried and both girls went to look around the tree.

"Why did you take the leash off of him?!" asked Madeline and Amelia bit her lip "I don't know! he wanted to play with his ball and I took the leash off and then I got distracted but I saw him here just a few minutes ago how far can he go?" she asked and nervously took a bite form the burger, the burger squeaked.

"The hell my burger is possessed!" she said and grabbed her baseball bat from her bag "hold it steady!" she said and Madeline approached slowly and took off one of the buns.

"HERO!" they all said at Hero who was munching on the meat looked up at them. "that's where he went! you little thief stealing my food!" said Amelia taking Hero out of the burger.

"And you were abut to beat up the living hell out of him" said Madeline and Amelia face palmed and looked at him "right I am sorry but still he shouldn't hope on people's food" she said "guess he likes meat a lot huh?" she added offering him the rest of the meat.

"Wait we don't know if its safe for them to eat that!" said Madeline and Hero gave her puppy eyes. "Hero is for your own good..." she said and Amelia bit her lip "I..don't think it can hurt that much right?" she asked as Hero started to pout at them. "He has his mochi food that would be better" said Michelle and Hero shook his head and kept on begging them.

"OH GOD I CAN'T FREAKING TAKE IT HE IS SO CUTE" squealed Amelia and gave him the rest of the burger and he started to munch happily, she took another burger form the basket and started to eat as well. Madeline took out a sandwich and started to eat while Michelle did the same. "Now these are good!" said Michelle while munching and Amelia nodded "perfect day for a picnic" she said and everyone kept eating in peace or at least almost everyone. Before Michelle could guess it, part of her sandwich was gone and Ivan had a piece of her tuna lunch in his mouth.

"Hey!" she said

"Michelle you should put his leash back" said Amelia and Ivan turned at her giving an ear to ear creepy smile. "And he is...creeping me out a little" she said and Michelle sighed "maybe he is just jealous or hungry" she said and handed him over a piece of her sandwich "here Ivan but no more food stealing" she asked and he nodded at her smiling before munching happily. While the hours passed everyone seemed to relax under the sun, Madeline was reading a book and Amelia was playing tug war with Hero, Michelle was watching the ducks at the pond and Ivan went near some flowers.

"T _his is nice_ " Michelle thought as she offered bread pieces to the ducks who flapped their wings happily and accepted them. "S _o calm and peaceful_ ". The ducks kept eating their bread in the water, little ducklings came wobbling bye, causing Michelle to squeal of cuteness when she saw them. The weather was starting to cool down a bit, the sun heat was slowly fading.

"Hey Mich, can you watch Hero for a moment while I change into my bikini?" asked Amelia "sure" said Michelle while keeping her gaze on the ducks. "Good don't let him get away from his leash" she said and went off.

Michelle kept her duck feeding for a little while, it was such a pleasure for her to feed the little wobbling duckings that went after their mother in a perfect little line. _"Aww I wish we had a pond at home to have duckings in it"_ she thought smiling and turned around "what do you think guys would you like to have ducklings at home?" she asked playfully to the pair of mochies, however she got no answer sense none of them was in sight. "Mon dieu no!" she said and ejected herself from the bench and started to look out for them. They were't near the pond or in the water with the ducks and neither in the place where they parked the car besides of having no response from them while calling out. " Oh non non non non" said Michelle while looking near the oak tree, where Madeline looked up from her book "hey what's wrong?" she asked and Michelle kept on her searching around their items like their towels and bags "Amelia is going to kill me" she mumbled.

"What did you do this time?" asked Madeline and Michelle gulped "I kind of lost the mochies" she said and Madeline face palmed "what happened?" she asked and Michelle rubbed the back of her head "I was feeding ducks and Amie dropped Hero on me while she went to change and I kept feeding the ducklings and well...they are gone" she said and Madeline stood up and helped her look.

"You are seriously telling me that you went into trance watching ducklings, that you couldn't remember to watch out for the mochies?" she asked and Michelle face palmed "I know! I am so useless!" she said worried and kept on looking out for them. Madeline bended down and looked through the plants, the mochies didn't seem to be there however her foot did something interesting, it felt slippery yet heavy gooey and very very wet.

"Urrgg merde what did I step on?" asked Madeline and looked at ground taking out her foot. A sort of liquid, it looked transparent yet with the sunlight it had a yellowing shade with faded red strands, it was resting on the ground along with a faint trail of said liquid going on to an unknown direction. A strong acid smell was emanating from it, like entering a butchery where the meat was rotting under the sun.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Madeline covering her nose and Michelle did the same "I think an animal either died or gave birth in there!" she said and stood up along with Michelle and immediately went out from there. Both girls went to the bathroom to wash the substance from her foot, sadly before any of them could do anything, the door of the bathroom slammed open.

"HEY I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" said Amelia.

"Oh we were washing Maddie's foot she stepped on...whatever an animal did in the forest" Michelle said and Amelia nodded "its ok bye the way thanks for watching after Hero Mich, I found them both munching on the picnic basket's leftovers" she said and Michelle looked down

"Je suis désolé Amie, I got distracted and Maddie was helping me look out for them and then she stepped on crap and we ended up here trying to wash it " she said but Amelia didn't seem to be paying much attention to her as she cringed her nose.

"Ewwww what's that smell? its like rotten eggs under the sun" she said and Madeline sighed "its my foot" she said and Amelia sniffed "oh god that's gross! you weren't lying!" she said and Madeline huffed while she washed her foot in the sink with soap and water.

"Lets just go" said Amelia and Madeline took out her foot form the sink before going off.

"Hey girls I am taking Hero on a walk bye the lake are you coming?" Amelia asked and Madeline looked up "I am staying to read another chapter" she said and Michelle looked up "I will stay here for a little while but I will join you in a bit" she said and Amelia nodded going off.

"Lets go my little sidekick" she said and Hero huffed been called that "what? I am the heroine and you are my little sidekick" she said entering the water while picking him up and Hero shook his head "hey we can't both be heroes" she said and Hero nodded at her sticking out his chest proudly. "Aww ok we will be a Hero team" she said and Hero nodded. Amelia went inside to the lake, to the point where she had the water up to her midriff. Hero was on her hands, he was splashing happily and jumping up with a cheer every time a waive would come to them. "Hehehe Hero you are the best!" said Amelia and he nuzzled her happily before both continued with their game.

meanwhile

"Uhmm Maddie?" called Michelle as Madeline looked at her for a moment "oui Mich?" she asked "Can you watch Ivan for a moment while I go to one of the bathrooms from here?" she asked and Madeline nodded

"Sure" she said and Michelle smiled and handed her over Ivan before going off.

"Hello again little one" said Madeline smiling and Ivan starred at her a little. Madeline petted him happily while Michelle was out of sight and kept reading her book,a tiny nose pecked form under it. "Oh do you want to read as well?" she asked and Ivan looked at Amelia and Hero playing in the water. "Ah you want to go play, ok as soon as Michelle comes we will go ok?" she said and patted his head. "I heard my name, were you calling?" Michelle said and Madeline shook her head. "Non I didn't but Ivan wants to go play at the shore" she said and Michelle smiled "sure lets go, are you coming?" she asked and Madeline smiled "sure thing lets go" said Madeline marked the page and the three of them went to the water.

After an afternoon of playing in the water, taking sunbaths, laughing and giggling, the sun was setting so it was time to go back home. "Ok time to go home now" said Madeline and Michelle nodded "sure thing" she said while packing everything while Amelia came holding the leashes.

"Should we make sure they do their business here so we don't have to stop?" she asked and Michelle nodded "good idea" "I will take them while we pack up" Madeline said and Amelia handed her the leashes and the leashes and took the two mochies.

"Be back in five minutes" she said and went off. Both mochies followed her to the forest near the lake, Madeline walked admiring the nature around her, the forest had a tall grove that barely allowed the sunlight to enter while at the ground, thousands of plants and bushes of different kinds turned the floor into a deep green, fluffy seeming blanket that embraced the trees trunks. "Ok little ones you just tell me what spot you like" Madeline said while both Mochies sniffed the fresh and warm country air however they sniffing caught on something else. Both Hero and Ivan looked at each other before tugging on their leashes to go to another direction, dragging Madeline with them as they went.

"Hey! easy guys slowly!" she said as she followed the two hyper mochies who didn't stop until they were at least 300 meters far from their original path and sniffed around, again a strong smell of decay invaded the air. Madeline cringed her nose surprised and starred at the two mochies, who stopped right in front of the same puddle from earlier and were gazing at it.

"Guys its just a puddle with crap nothing else, you will get messy and smell gross" she said and tried to reach for them. Then it happened, so fast that not even them could understand how, before she could even touch them, both mochies ejected themselves forward and rushed away from her and went deeper into  
the forest.

"GUYS NO! COME BACK!" Madeline yelled and run after them. Been so small the mochies practically were engulfed by the vast green mantle of the forest. "IVAN HERO COME BACK!" Madeline yelled and kept trying to look for them. The sin was not on her side that day as it was getting darker and the Canadian woman had no other choice but to run with dodging obstacles with her feet.

"IVAN HERO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" she called while looking for them however ever her screams were silenced as something else was heard and she fell to the ground.

"HIIIISSSSSSSS", That was all it was, just a loud short hiss, the yell of dozens of birds flying away and then everything went quiet, no more birds chirping or insects buzzing just silence. Madeline looked around for a moment, not a single soul was on sight not a single noise was heard.

"what was all that abut" she said in a whisper and stood up while looking around, the Mochies weren't there but at the distance she could finally see two figures running towards her.

"Maddie!" the american girl yelled while catching up with her sister rather quickly "where were you?! you took ages and we lost sight of you!" she demanded and Madeline nodded quietly. "I... I fell to the ground" she sad shortly and soon Michelle was there as well

"Maddie where are Ivan and Hero?" asked Michelle noticing the canadian girl's empty hands. Madeline shook her head for a moment and cleared her throat "they run off out of the nowhere and I was chasing them and I can't find them"

"Damn it! now we have to look for them!" said Amelia and Michelle nodded "before it gets too dark" she added and Madeline turned at the path she was following in the forest one time.

"Hey girls just for curiosity did you hear it?" she asked and both starred at her "hear what?" they asked and Madeline bit her lip "a hiss, it came out of nowhere when I was looking for them and it was very very loud and all the birds went flying" she said and both girls looked at each other

"Maddie we saw the birds flying but we didn't hear anything...maybe it was just an animal" Michelle said

"Yea like a snake or a badger or something" Amelia added and Madeline nodded, "well whatever it was it sounded close and the mochies are out there, we need to be careful" she said and the girls nodded and went straight to the path to look out for them.

"Where could they be?, they can't go this far with their legs" said Amelia

"What if an animal got them?" asked Michelle scared and Madeline shook her head "lets not assume the worst yet" she said "well! I am not saying here while some animal eats eats my little friend!" declared Amelia and rushed out to walk faster and faster, both Michelle and Madeline had to run to catch up with her.

"Amie wait! we don't know where they can be don't go so fast!" Michelle said and soon Amelia went through some bushes and like the mochies seemed to get engulfed at fast speed and out of sight.

"Oh great we lost her" Madleine said and before Michelle could reply something rustled. Both girls starred forward only to see the bushes shaking and loosing some of their leafs. "Amelia? is that you?" asked Madeline  
but got no response. Michelle gulped and grabbed a stick from the ground, she slowly approached and gulped before giving a quick poke to the vegetation, as as she did two round balls came out.

"GUYS!" said Michelle hugging them, the two mochies didn't make a sound as they starred at the two girls "GUYS NEVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT WE WERE SCARED LIKE HELL!" scolded Michelle and Madleine nodded "see? this is why we don't want to take you on walks!" she added and both mochies kept their gaze down as if they were ashamed of meeting their masters eyes.

"Anyway lets call Amelia" said Madeline and kept going while Michelle held the mochies "AMIE WE FOUND THEM!" she called out loud

"Girls...I think you should see this" said the american female voice with a calm yet confused tune. Both girls followed it through the bushes and stood bewildered at the scene. It was a clear in the middle of the forest surrounded by bushes, trees and other plants from the zone, the ground was leaf covered and dusty and right in the middle a huge, round black spot could be seen. It looked 2 meters wide and at least 3 meters tall.

"Amie you found a lagoon?" asked Michelle

"Io its not a lagoon" said Amelia as she starred at the empty black depth. "its a hole" she said and both mochies starred at it before turning back at the girls.


	4. a midnight's trial

_**ok so here is chapter 3!, sorry about my absence but I was a bit busy. I hope you all like it and please comment if you liked it and let me know your opinion!.**_

"what is that hole doing here?" asked Michelle and Amelia shrugged "don't know I just found it, I thought Hero and Ivan fell in there but no they just came out form some bushes when I came here" she said and Madeline went a little closer to the hole.

"it looks too deep t be a lagoon but it can't be a cave" she said and Michelle followed her to the edge "maybe someone was digging it up for something, you know maybe they were building something" she said and Amelia shrugged

"whatever it is it gave me a freaking big scare, I thought Ivan and Hero fell, then taking a peck I almost fell of course I composed my self and totally avoided it" she said and Hero looked at her before jumping down to the ground with Ivan.

"oh non you won't!" said Michelle picking them up "enough running away form one day!" she said and Ivan tugged at the sleeves from her summer dress as he looked towards the path they used for coming there, Hero did the same with Madeline. Both mochies pointed with their heads at the direction where the car was and kept giving tugs at the girls.

"I think its time to go girls" said Madeline and Amelia nodded "yea I am tired anyway" said Amelia as she headed off and Michelle followed. The three girls walked across the forest with the mochies in their hands, Ivan and Hero were completely still while been held and didn't make a single move nor a single noise while they were been carried away, only short stairs were given between the two of them not that the girls noticed.

"well we are here" said Amelia and grabbed her bag the parasol that they brought, Madeline grabbed her own bag and the picnic basket and Michelle grabbed her bag along with the towels and the tarpaulins they used to lay down on. Before they went to the car she poked her hand in the basket and took out an apple.

"hey!" said Madeline and Michelle smiled "heheh desole I just wanted an apple" she said before munching nd get the things to the car. Once everything was ready the girls hoped in and Madeline drove the car out of the place and towards the highway.

"it was a fun day" said Michelle smiling while petting Ivan.

"yea it was I mean if we don't count that we almost lost Ivan and Hero and that Maddie stepped on god know's what I think it was a fun day" she said and Madeline cringed.

"don't remind me I can still smell it" she said and Amelia waived her nose "not the only one believe me" she said and Madeline huffed "not funny" she said and Amelia nodded "that's what I am saying not funny just gross" she said and Michelle opened the window "lets just ventilate the car so it goes off" she said and they kept driving, soon the town came in sight, soon they were back to the apartment and placed everything in place. Ivan and Hero were deposited in the bathroom while Madeline went to cook dinner for everyone.

"ok guys time for a bath" said Amelia and started to fill up the bathtub with some warm water, Hero hoped inside and started to splash happily.

"ready for a nice bath?" she asked and he blushed "come on you don't have anything to hide from me, we are not even the same" she said and Ivan blushed a bit more as she carefully placed him in the tub along with Hero who was still splashing around. Ivan starred at the other mochi who seemed as cheerful as a six year old kid in disneyland.

"should we add some bubbles for them?" asked Amelia and Michelle shook her head "we will loose them in the mass of white" she said and they carefully started to scrub them down with soap until they were squeaky clean and it was the girls' turn to bath.

"ok now you go to play while we take a bath" Michelle said placing the mochies in the couch before going to another bathroom to clean herself.

As the night progressed everyone ate dinner and the girls even watched a horror movie together. Hero clung to Amelia who hid behind the couch and Madeline and Michelle watched scared as well thought they didn't freak out and Ivan just giggled through the whole movie earning strange glares from everyone else.

"this little guy is not normal" Amelia said and Madeline and Michele nodded as they kept watching and Hero buried deeper into Amelia's jacket. After the movie ended Amelia went to the fridge and grabbed a soda while Hero was finishing recomposing himself and Ivan giggled at the sight. Michelle followed Amelia and Madeline went to her bedroom.

"night girls" she said and they both smiled and waived "night Maddie" they both said and then Michelle yawned "hey I think I am off to bed as well" she said and Amelia nodded "yea me too I will go to sleep in a little bit" she said and while the two girls talked Ivan and Hero squeaked at each other for a moment before Michelle picked up Ivan.

"time to sleep little one" she said and started to head towards her bedroom, Ivan gave Hero one last glance and Hero just nodded before Ivan was out of sight.

In the bedroom Michelle went to the closet and started to change into her pajamas while Ivan curled up near her pillow, when she was done she took off the red ribbons that tied up her hair in pigtails and let her hair go loose.

"ready for bed Ivan?" she asked as she laid down and the mochi nodded happily before curling up next to her, Michelle extended an arm around the Ivan's small round form and snuggled him.

"bonne nui petit Ivan, see you at morning" she said and closed her eyes to sleep. Ivan stayed there curled up next to his owner, her skin felt warm at the touch and her heartbeats were very calm as well as her breathing, it was peaceful almost soothing at one point.

Hours passed and the whole household was asleep, Amelia was gently snoring in her bed, Madeline was curled up in her bedroom while hugging her stuffed polar bear to her chest and Michelle was already dozed off in her bed with a peaceful expression. The night was warm and quiet, only some passing cars could be heard and the wind that occasionally would come whistling bye, making the trees outside to shake and dance with it. However the peace didn't last long as something came to disturb the girls form their sleep, it was loud and long, or at least long enough for them to hear it and wake up. A loud banging against something solid, a high pitched screech and then the sound of scratching, finally silence took over again but of course it was too late.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" said Amelia as she run form her bedroom with her baseball bat in hand and Michelle came in running "what as it?! is someone trying to break in?!" she asked and Amelia shrugged "well however the douchebag is! they are about to get their asses kicked out!" she said and stormed towards the door with Madeline and Michelle following behind.

"amie no! they could have guns!" said Michelle and Madeline held both girls bye the shoulders. "can't you hear?" she asked and Amelia kept quiet for a moment "what? I can't hear anything " she said and Madeline face palmed.

"exactly! can't you see? it stopped... I would say three minute ago" she said and Amelia huffed "still! its the middle of the night however did it will have to give some freaking explanations and like now!" she said and stormed out of the apartment.

"Amie! no they could still be around!" said Michelle scared. Once she came out everything was dark, the hallway could barely be seen through the lights of the elevator's button however the sight was very dim and couldn't really give much to the eye. Amelia reached for the light switch in the cold surface of the wall and finally turned on the light.

"THE HELL?!" she said loudy and Michelle and Madeline came running form inside the apartment. "what? what is it? is it a thief?! are you ok?" asked Madeline and Michelle looked around. "eh girls...this is empty" she said and Amelia placed her bat on the ground. The hallway was completely, there wasn't a soul in dight and the walls and floor were perfectly normal.

"there is nothing in here!" said Amelia entering again while the girls followed "lets leave the doors and windows locked just in case" said Madeline closing them with a lock.

"should we call the doorman and tell him what happened?" asked Michelle and Madeline looked at her watch "its 1:00 AM I am not sure if we should disturb him with this, especially because there is nothing outside" she said and Amelia frowned

"well all I know is that I got woken up from my sleep bye some stranger noises so I think he should at least know what if we have robbers in the building?" she asked and started to dial the number.

"yea hello?, yea is Amelia Jones from the 2C, I am calling to denounce some loud noises,...yea exactly like that, ok well but keep us informed, we were just sleeping and like wake up like this its not cool, yea I understand ok goodbye" she said and hung up.

"and what did he say?" asked Michelle and Amelia rolled her eyes "he said that the other neighbors also complained about the exact same noises and that he will investigate and call us as soon as he knows something" she said and Madeline sighed "well there isn't much to do right now lets go back to bed" she said and the girls headed up to their respective bedroom. Amelia went to sleep huffing and leaving her bat next to her in bed bed, just in case and Madeline locked the door of her bedroom just in case and held her polar bear tightly to sleep and Michelle curled up in bed with the blanket over her head.

Soon the night passed without any more disturbances and the girls could finish up their sleep in peace, when morning arrived the sun was shinning and the birds could be heard outside chirping happily as well as the cars passing and the general activity of the town starting t raise. Amelia yawned and rubbed her eyes "uhmm morning she said and looked at the end of the bed. "uhmm Hero?" she asked as she stepped out of bed and saw the door opened, she came out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen where Madeline was already making pancakes and coffee.

"morning sis" she said and Madeline smiled "morning Amie, I made breakfast" she said and Amelia grinned "yay pancakes" she said cheerfully and looked at the empty spot on the table

"hey where is sleeping beauty?" she said and Madeline shrugged "don't know sleeping, she should come soon, these ones are ready to eat" she said and Amelia nodded "yea you are right here let me get her" she said and opened the door of the hallway.

"MICHELLE COME PANCAKES ARE READY!" Amelia yelled and MAadeline sighed "I really wish you would stop yelling on mornings last time we had to apologize to the neighbor"

Michelle entered the kitchen in her pajamas and yawned "morning girls" she said "morning Mich" they both said and Madeline served pancakes for everyone "you came just in time for pancakes" she siad na dMichelle smiled "ummhh yummy thanks" she said and sat.

"how id you sleep after last night?" asked Michelle

"nice I could sleep" said Madeline and Amelia huffed "I couldn't much sleep for half of hour but then I dozed off" she said as the three of them started to eat their food. Something felt odd that morning, something was missing and the girls knew it and felt it, only they couldn't put their finger on it.

"hey...is it me or something its different today?" asked Amelia and Michelle nodded "yea like something is missing" she said and Madeline nodded "yea even when I woke up it felt wierd, usually Hero tries to jump up and pilfer my pancakes when I cook" she said

"hey yea that's right where are they?" she asked and Michelle shrugged "Ivan was sleeping with me last night, I guess he is still in bed" she said and went to look for him "Ivan! come breakfast is done!" she said and went to er bedroom. to her surprise Ivan was not laying down in the bed where she left him last nigh.

"where is him?" she asked and kept on looking for him, out of nowhere a yell was heard "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED'" Amelia's voice was heard and Michelle and Madeline came running "what is it?" they asked as they stepped into the bathroom and looked at the floor. Ivan and Hero were next to the bathtub, looking sick, their usual white skin had acquired a weird yellowing shade and they had bruises on their skin however none of them seemed concerned about it as they just smiled at the girls.

"IVAN NOO!" Michele said picking him up "my poor little thing" she said hugging him gently, he felt hard as if his whole skin was becoming a crust. He looked at Michelle with that usual innocent smile he had when been given affection.

"what happened to you? are you ok?" asked the concerned owner and Ivan just nodded happily and grinned from ear to ear.

"what about you little Hero, are you ok?" asked Amelia petting him worried but she only got the same response sense Hero nodded and bounced happily as if he was actually celebrating his new state.

"girls I don't think this is fine" said Madeline and the girls looked at the mochies "I think we should take them for a check just to make sure" said Michelle and the two mochies perked up at the suggestion.

"yea that would be better, I will call the vet and see if he can check them today" Amelia said and went over the phone of the kitchen. Immediately both mochies jumped over the phone and shook their heads.

"guys we need to check on you" said Amelia removing them from the phone but again they shook their heads. "is for your own good guys, you could be sick, we don't want you to be sick" added Madeline as she picked them up and Amelia dialed the number. Both mochies started to squirm angrily and huff even getting to the point of bitting Madeline so they could jump to the phone again.

"hey that is not nice!" said Madeline and Amelia groaned "guys this is not a negotiation!" she said and was about to dial again when she saw the cable form the phone's receiver was half hanging from the receiver and the other half was in Ivan't mouth, who managed to chew it until cutting it.

"the fuck?!" said Amelia and Micelle glared "IVAN!" she said as she picked him up "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF MUCH WILL IT BE FIX THAT?!" she said angry and took him to her bedroom "that's it! I am not in the mood for your tantrum right now! you will stay locked until we call" she said firmly and Ivan squirmed as he was taken away. Amelia took Hero with her to Michelle's bedroom and of course the little one was also offering resistance.

"knock it off!, you are not getting out of this!, you will go to the vet like it or not, we will do what's best for you" she said angry of the tantrum both pets were throwing.

"yea that's what we are here for you just behave like good mochies" said Michelle as she placed Ivan and Hero over the bed, both of them growled at them.

"honestly what's with you two? let us take care of you that's why we bought you" said Amelia and Michelle nodded "its not like we will do anything to hurt our little mochie pets" she said and closed the door before going with Amelia to make the call. Both mochies growled and huffed at the situation they were in right now.

"ok...yea...perfect we will be there goodbye" said Madeline and hung up "the vet says he can check the, up in two hours" she said and went to open the door "here you can come out guys we will leave in two hours" she said and the mochies huffed at her.

"stop it you two, its not so bad its just a check to see if you are sick" she said but the two mochies kept huffing.

"ok you know what?! be like that you will go anyway" said Amelia who went to take a shower.

(time skip)

The three girls were sitting on the waiting room of the veterinarian hospital. It was a long room with gray seats and white walls, all with pictures of different animals hanging from them. The girls were holding a carrier where both Ivan and Hero were curled up in a corner. In the waiting room they could see people who was waiting there sitting, a woman was waiting with her Mochi on her lap and a man was sitting on the side of the room with a carrier in his hands, other girl had a mochi inside of her purse and a couple had a cage where two mochies were resting.

"seems like we are not the only ones with Mochi problems" said Madeline and Michelle nodded "do you think its some kind of virus like Mochi flu or something?" she asked and Madeline shrugged "I don't know I think we should wait and see what the vet says" she said and Amelia went to grab a magazine to read.

"hey look how cute" said Michelle and both girls looked, the two mochies inside of the cage seemed to be starring at the one in the purse and the one on the woman's lap, some off them were emitting little squeaks as they did and even tried to get closer to each other, which was hard.

"awwww cute they are talking to each other" said Amelia and then a woman in a desk stood up "Miss Amelia Jones" asked the woman and Amelia stood up "yea that's me" she said and the woman opened the door of another room "the doctor will see you now" she said and Amelia went in with Michelle and Madeline. Inside there was a man with black hair and green eyes in a lab coat, he stood up and greeted Michelle and Amelia.

"so what can I help you three today?" asked a doctor and Amelia took Ivan and Hero out who immediately curled up on the silver steel table. "we found them like this today" said Michelle and the doctor took a closer took to them "oh yea, I have seen this lots of mochies have come here with the same symptoms hard and yellowing skin and even some bruises, its like some kind of virus thought that wouldn't explain the bruises" he said as he picked up the two squirming creatures.

"can you tell us what it is or how to cure it?" asked Amelia and the doctor kept trying to check up Ivan who bit him "ooowww" he said and Michelle face palmed "oh god I am so sorry, Ivan can be a brute sometimes" she said and the doctor smiled "no don't worry I am used to it, every mochi I check up hates to be touched" he said as he checked on Hero who also bit him but didn't let go. "Hero stop it!" said Madeline as she freed the doctor's finger from his mouth. "Hero!, don't be a baby!" Amelia scolded.

"Its ok don't worry, anyway this is a new virus or at least it seems new sense there is no antecedent of it, at the beginning I thought the bruises were from hits or something related but everyone comes with the exact same symptoms not to mention I can't explain the skin modification on texture and color, so sadly we do't know how to cure it completely. I can however give you some meds if they start experimenting pains or nausea" he said and Michelle nodded

"ok but isn't there anything we can do from preventing them from getting worse?" she asked and the doctor took out a syringe "well since its new virus it would help to have some blood samples to compare and some antibiotics to ease any possible pain they might have, after that I would suggest leaving them in observation if you are ok with it" he said and both mochies rushed to the door.

"guys come back!" said Amelia trapping them in her arms and squeezing just a bit to hold them steady. "there doctor I would hurry if I were you" she said and the doctor went closer to the small creatures who whimpered and squirmed at the sight of the needle.

"now little one hold still this won't hurt " he said as he took a blood sample form Hero who gave a loud squeak, then it was Ivan's turn who glared at the doctor to the point of making him back up for a moment to stare at the small pet, however he soon stepped forward and took a blood sample form him as well. "there all done, now we just give them the meds to prevent pain or nausea I would advice checking if the virus evolutions into something bigger with some observation at home, if you notice anything please call me" he said

"ok we will do that, do you think they can get better?" asked Michelle and the doctor sighed "well miss this is a new virus so I really can't tell, all I can do is prevent them from getting worse but other then that I am sorry I wish I could do more, I will have their blood tests ready in two days and I am sure that we will be able to diagnostic them bye tomorrow morning" he said and the girls nodded.

"ok thanks doctor" said Madeline before petting the two mochies and picking them them up. The girls went towards the Lobby area and payed for the vet consult, after that they headed back to the car with their mochies nd headed home.

"well...it wasn't so bad right guys? they will give them some meds so they should be ok" said Amelia with a small smile as she drove. "I mean it could have one worse right?" she asked with a nervous voice at the girls who gave a small smile as well.

"yea I mean...look at them! they seem as happy as they usually are, I am sure they will be fine tomorrow" Michelle said "yea besides..they weren't in pain and we have their medications for them so everything should be fine" said Madeline glancing at Ivan and Hero who were curled up in her lap.

"yea! sis is right! everything will be ok these guys are fighters! they will be ok!" Amelia said as she kept driving. Half of hour later the girls arrived and placed the mochies on the couch. Amelia went to make dinner and Madeline and Michelle cleaned around a bit and sat to watch a movie. Ivan and Hero starred at the TV from the couch and watched it with her. Madeline looked at the two mochies and sighed before petting them.

"poor little guys I wish we could help you heal" she said and both mochies starred at her before giving a small smile and nuzzling her.

"hey girls time for dinner" said Amelia and Madeline took the mochies with her. Once Amelia, Madeline, Michelle and the mochies were at the able, everyone ate in peace, the girls smiled and chatted happily trying to cheer up from their mood. After dinner everyone was tired so the girls headed to sleep and took the mochies with them.

"ok time to sleep Ivan" Michelle said and hugged him to her chest, he still felt hard and is skin was yellow but at least it didn't seem to be suppurating or bleeding and he didn't have cuts or opened wounds so for her that was a good sign.

"Bonne nuit Ivan, je t'aime" she said giving him a small kiss on the forehead before lying down again. Meanwhile in the other room Amelia was sleeping with Hero next to her, he was curled up in the bed as well as Amelia who tucked him in gently.

"alright little Hero, goodnight, have awesome and sweet dreams" she said and hugged him to sleep, Hero nuzzled her and she smiled "heheh, dude you are like my best friend" she said and gave him a smile. _I am the heroine I will save him from whatever he has, I am sure I will._ "rest Hero, we will have an awesome day tomorrow" she said and laid down hugging him. Soon the night progressed with the whole household dozed off, no one was making a sound and one seemed to be disturbed by anything at least not yet. Again it happened all of sudden and again it was too fas, a door slamming, a loud screech but not silence then but a scream a strong scream and finally silence took over again.

" THE FUCK?" said Amelia jumping up from bed again. "NOT THIS AGAIN!" she said grabbing the bat and the girl followed behind "I AM GOING TO REACH WHOEVER DOUCHE THAT'S OUT THERE TO RESPECT SLEEP TIME" she said and Madeline gulped

"wouldn't it be better to call the doorman or something?" she said and Amelia rolled her eyes "yea because he was SUCH help last night!"Amelia said and Michelle started to shake as she stepped into the kitchen. The door slammed open and Amelia looked around again and gasped.

"AGAIN? SERIOUSLY?" she said and Madeline turned on the light this time, there wasn't anyone out there either however there was something.

"girls what is this stuff?" asked Michelle and Madeline crouched down in front of the transparent trial that was in front of them, it reached towards the stairs and apparently down. Madeline blinked and gently touched the stuff before taking it closer to her face, immediately a putrid and strong smell filled her nostrils.

"uurggg this smell is too familiar!" she said and Michelle sniffed "eeww isn't that the same crap you stepped on yesterday?" she asked and Madeline shrugged "it should be the smell is impossible to forget" she said and Amelia looked at the trail, not only it reached to the stairs but it also didn't start from their doorstep, it followed past to it and towards the apartment.

"fuck! this thing is inside our home!" she said horrified and grabbed her bat "ok whoever brought it in I will kick their asses from the balcony!" she said and rushed back inside with Madeline and Michelle following r. The trial advanced to the kitchen and through it only to end u in the middle of the hallway.

"it ends here" said Amelia and went to her room "there is nothing in my room" she said looking around but found nothing. "neither in mine" said Michelle looking and getting the same results, she even checked on her bed and under it.

"hey have any of you seen Hero?" asked Amelia as she came from her bedroom and Michelle shook her head "no and Ivan is not where I left him either" she said and Madeline and turned on the lights. The girls waisted no time in looking around for their pets, under the furniture, on top of them n the floors behind the door and couches and pretty much in every piece of space a small creature like them could hide.

"girls I am starting to think someone stoled them or either they run off" said Michelle and Madeline adjusted her glasss "I don't get it, what is this all noises and weird liquid and then our pets missing all abut?" she asked Amelia huffed "I bet it has to do somehow! and I am going to find out!" she said getting changed while the girls changed themselves as well.

"I am coming too, maybe Ivan is at the lobby or something" said Michelle as she went and Madeline locked everything before going out with them. the girls followed the trial through the stairs and descended the two floors and to the lobby. There wasn't anyone there except a wooden desk with a chair.

"where is the doorman?" asked Madeline and Michelle pointed "I don't know but look" she said and pointed to the small trial, it went across the lobby and through the door of the stairs. The girls kept going until they found themselves in the subfloor, the trail was become more and more dimmer as they advanced and finally it ended right in front of their car in the parking lot.

"why does it go to our car?" asked Amelia and check in immediately, there wasn't signs of the mochies nor anything stolen from them.

"I don't know but the car seems to be fine" said Michelle and Madeline sighed "still Ivan and Hero are not there, we should go and look for them" she said and Michelle tried to think for a moment "where should we go look?" she asked.

"well they are not int he apartment and neither they are in the building so I say we go and make a denounce to the police" said Madeline and Michelle blinked "over missing Mochies?" she asked and Madeline shook her head

"its not only abut the mochie our building got covered in that weird slimy stuff!, I say something weird is going on!" she said and Amelia climbed inside of the car. "I say we find those guys that stole our mochies and beat the crap out of them!" said Amelia and Madeline rolled her eyes "Amie we don't know if they were stolen, it could have been an animal, they could have run off it could have been anything" said Michelle and Amelia huffed and went inside of the car.

"are you sure we should make a denounce over something like this? int he middle of the night?" she asked and Amelia huffed again "look that trial came form OUR apartment and mochies CAN'T open door on their own so I say someone broke in!" she said as she grabbed the wheel "now hope in and lets go" she said and Michelle entered the car and Amelia drove out. The car went on the road at full speed and barely missed a few other cars as the Amelia looked around town for the police station.

"where is it damn it?!" she asked and out of nowhere Michelle pointed to the side of the road "GIRLS LOOK OUT!" she said and Amelia stopped the car "WHAT WHAT IS IT?, DID I RUN OVER A DOG?· she asked and -michelle shook her head

" Amelia look there, near the bushes!" she said while still pointing. Right there crossing that only road and heading towards the bushes was another trial of transparent liquid, it had the same yellowing color only mixed with red sub trials that appeared in the same liquid, not to mention the lights coming from the car gave it a shinny apparence.

"ok this is starting to freak me out" said Amelia and Michelle nodded "where does this thing comes from? and where does it go?" asked Michelle and Amelia got out from the car and took a look at the trial. It looked thicker near the road and it was slowly fading into thinner lines as it advanced through the bushes.

"I think it comes from the other side of the road and goes up there" said Amelia pointing to the bushes. Madeline took out a map and passed it to Amelia "Then it goes to the lake, remember we were there yesterday?, I know the way the entrance is only a few blocks from here, this should go to the forest behind the lake" she said and Amelia took out her bat from the car and started to walk into the bushes.

"what are you doing?" asked Michelle, making her turn around "whoever stole our mochies is doing something wierd and if this liquid leads to the forest it may lead us to those guys, now come on and follow me, its dark in here" she said and Madeline sighed

"the things I do for you" she said and Michelle wen behind "wait for me!" she said nervous a and the three girls went on their way towards the forest.

It was a warm summer night and the moonlight provided a silver mantle of lighting that extneded it self through the tree branches and bushes and bushes and to the ground. In the middle of the grass and over an old dirt path the strange trial shin and made it weak and fading way to the depths of the forest with the three girls following behind. they were using they phones as lanterns to see through the bast mantle of green plants that reached to their ankles and almost swallowed the ground.

"Amie I don't like where this is going, we are too far from the road we should go back" said Michelle scared and Amelia shook her head "not until I save Hero and Ivan from whoever stole them" she said and Madeline face palmed.

"for the last time Amie we don't know if they were stolen!" she said as they kept going and stopped near same bushes.

"does this reminds you or something?" asked Michelle looking around and Madeline nodded "yea we have been here before...isn't this the lace where we came to look for them the last time?" she asked.

"yea I couldn't recognize it in the dark..but those bushes seem familiar" Amelia said as she went through them and stopped. There it was, right where the thin and shinny trial stopped, the huge and dark hole int he ground.

"this eems liek the end" said Amelia getting closer and used her phone to illuminate the end of the trial. "it just..falls into the hole" she said and Michelle went closer "you think someone fell in there?" she asked and Amelia shrugged I don't know" she said and then snapped her fingers

"oh I got it!, Michelle you hold my hips" he said and her friend complied as Amelia leaned deeper into the hole. "what are you doing?" asked Madeline who went to hold Michelle's hips just in case.

2I am going to take a peck to see if there is something in there" she said and used her phone. The trial was slowly climbing down over one of the walls of the hole however it seemed to be too dark or deep for Amelai's phone to illuminate the bottom of it.

"I can't see where it goes!, girls try to lean a little more" she said and Michelle gulpedas she leaned and pushed her firned a little deeper. Then the silence was broken, a rattle like noise started to sound near the bushes.

"Amie we should go! I think they are snakes in here" said Madeline but Amelia shook her head "just a minute!" she said and kept trying to look while Michelle looked around "amie please I think we should go" said Michelle who also seemed to be on her last nerve as the sound started to become stronger.

"one minute I think I see something!" said Amelia and the girls started to shake, jus then it stopped. Madeline and Michelle kept quiet and waited to see what would come next...just silence, a few crickets could be heard in the distance as well as the noises of twigs breaking under their feet, some rustle could be heard form the bushes.

"girls...what...what happened you got quiet" asked Amelia as she pushed herself upwards with Michelle's help "I don't know the noise stopped" her sister said and turned around to the bushes again...and froze. A dark tall figure stood there in the shadows, it seemed to be wide and at very tall. It was too husky to be a deer or a moose and too big to be a bear.

"oh my god!" said Madeline and Michele clung to Amelia

"what is that?"" Michelle asked but before she could answer her question it was too late, they didn't know what it was but it was long and thick when it came wiping towards them. Madeline backed away, causing Michelle to lean on Amelia who was the first one to fall. None of hem had time to look up at the creature as in a fraction of minute, the night sky became turned from a dark shade of blue to a complete empty black, The ground turned into nothing but air surrounding their bodies until the impact of the new ground hit their bodies with a strong impact.

"what the hell?!...what happened?" asked Amelia and looked around "I think we were pushed" said Madeline and Michelle blinked as she used her phone "yes...but where" she said s she looked around...nothing but the black depth of the hole was surrounding them.


	5. Deep black Journey

_**ok so here is chapter 4!, I hope you all like it!.**_

 _ **WARNING: its gory and has explicit content compared to the previous chapters I have posted.**_

 _ **NOW READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

Everyone stayed in silence for a moment as the night was no longer heard in that dark place and no light or soul could be found. The girls shook in fear awaiting for a sound, a noise or anything that would indicate them what was happening around them but nothing. Just silence and darkness surrounded them as well as a something putrid, a rotting smell that seemed to intensify in that enclosed space.

"Girls? I think we are in the hole...but I don't know what was that pushed us or what is this smell," said Michelle shaking and covering her nose, Amelia gulped. "It was that thing from up there! it pushed us! I am sure it was some fucker, wanting to mess around with us!" said Amelia standing up and looking up to the sky. "HEY ASSHOLE! WAIT UNTIL I GO GET YOU!" she said and the girls paled.

"Amie shut up! we don't know if its still up there, whatever it is it could be dangerous," the girls said and tried to restrain her but this only caused Amelia to fall.  
then fell not been able to keep her balance.

"Owww what the hell?" she said and crouched to get up. While touching the floor she felt something unusual, it was soft and flaccid, not to mention kind of soft, it didn't felt firm and hard like ground but like some sort of fabric.

"Amie are you ok?" asked Madeline as she took out her cellphone and used it to illuminate her sister. "Are you hurt?" she asked and Amelia shook her head "no no I am fine I just fell..bye the way what is this stuff? it feels soft aren't we supposed to be in a hole?" asked Amelia and Michelle looked around and used her cellphone to illuminate the floor. Instead of ground there was a brown looking fabric all under them, that finished just a few meters from them, it had wet spots all over it and red stains as well.

"Didn't that slimy crap end up there?" asked Amelia and Madeline nodded, "it looked like but I think it actually comes down here," she said using the cellphone against the hole's walls. The liquid was dripping over them and upon illuminating she found both wall and liquid fading into the darkness not even able to make out the sky above them.

"I can't see the sky how far down are we?!" said Madeline and Michelle gulped. "I don't know but we really need to find a way to get back up there" she said and Amelia stood up again. "Don't worry! the heroine will climb up and save us!" she said and tried to climb up the walls from the hole. Madeline and Michelle used their cellphones to illuminate her way but it was useless. The walls were too vertical and too craggy and the liquid in them made it slippery for her to grab onto them.

"Ok new plan one of you clim up my shoulders and we will see if we can see anything" said Amelia and Michelle went closer to her. "Ok I will do it while illuminating up," she said and Amelia nodded and crouched down for her to climb up. Michelle sat on Amelia's shoulders as Amelia stood up. "And?! do you see anything Mich?" she asked and Michelle illuminated to the top of that hole while trying to keep her balance but of course it was useless as all she saw was black.

"No, I see nothing sorry," she said and Amelia sighed. "Ok lets do this Maddie you climb up now" she said crouching down sadly this caused Michelle to fall.

"Oh crap!" said Amelia and Michelle gulped "we are trapped down here, I don't think Maddie climbing on me will help!" said Michelle and scared and Madeline used the cellphone in other direction, finally she was able to stand up on something solid, upon looking down she realized it was the ground.

"Ok what do we do?, we should dig our way up!" said Amelia and Michelle shook her head, "we don't have shovels or anything to dig with," she said.

"Girls I think found something" said Madeline and pointed towards a dark arc where darkness extended itself where the sight couldn't reach. "I think this hole its actually a tunnel," she said and Michelle went closer. "should we go in?" she asked and Amelia sighed. "I guess that if we can't break the wall we will just have to go look maybe it leads to an exit or something" she said and Madeline wen towards the arc.

"Lets go then," she said and started to go inside with Amelia and Michelle followed quite behind. The place was stretch and very tall at least half of meter taller then them and two meters wide, it also had the same liquid on it's ground and of course been a tunnel the smell intensified it self in there.

"God this is so gross" said Michelle covering her nose. "I swear its like someone died in here," she said and Amelia nodded. "Maybe something is rotting here, like an animal or something," she said and Amelia covered her nose with her jacket sleeve. "Lets just hurry before the batteries run out" she said and they kept going as fast as they could. The ground was pretty solid and it wasn't really hard to walk through it.

"Hey I see something," Amelia said and went what looked like a very big bump on their way, the smell around it was ten times worse then before, upon illuminating it the girls revealed the bump to be a deer or at least the remains of what once was a deer. Teared up flesh dangled outside the rips of the skin, organs came into view, showing at least half of the animal's interiors, with a puddle of blood dyed the ground red, where bones ripped from their place were laying.

"OH MY GOD!" said Michelle turning away from it and covering her mouth. "That's so disgusting!" said Amelia resisting the urge to throw up and Madeline covered her eyes. "How on earth did that thing came here?" she asked and Amelia shrugged. "I don't know maybe a bear or a wild cat dragged it here or maybe it fell whatever it is lets get away from it," said Amelia and walked around the corpse to avoid getting in contact with it, the girls did the same and kept on their way.

"Illuminate the floor we don't want to step into something nasty," said Michelle and looked on the ground in search of something that would need to be avoided. Small bones and blood stains were laying on the floor along with the usual liquid.

"Fuck this is scary, I say we go back" said Amelia and Madeline shook her head. "We can't there was nothing there, that could help us get out of the hole we need to keep going," she said as she kept using her cellphone to illuminate the way. Amelia and Michelle did the same until a rather disturbing sign came into Amelia's screen.

"Damn it, I am running out of battery!" she said worried and the girls gulped. They knew that if they didn't find their way out of the hole or another source of light they would be forced to navigate the tunnel in the darkness and that would prove difficult to the point of leaving them trapped.

"Look we need to hurry, we will run if we must until we find a way out or some firewood or-" Madeline couldn't finish her sentences as a loud thump was heard near and a rattling sound was heard again.

"Crap! its that thing form earlier!" said Michelle and Amelia gulped. "How do you know?" she asked "the rattling sound...its either that creature who pushed us or a snake," she said and the sound of something moving over the ground was starting to become louder.

"Well whatever it is, I am not saying to find out, lets go," said Madeline and kept going as fast as she could with Amelia and Michelle running after her. With the noise getting closer and the tunnel going on a straight direction for meters and meters, the girls were pretty much entering in panic as they seemed to find no where to go.

"Crap, oh Crap its coming closer!" said Amelia and Michelle pointed "look there" she said and pointed to a small sub tunnel in one of the walls, it wasn't as taller as the principal hole but it seemed big enough for the girls to through it. "Lets get in" Madeline said and rushed inside with Amelia and Michelle. The three girls went inside of that little tunnel and followed it for a few meters, however they couldn't go much further as the came in contact with something horrible.

Dozens of dead animals were laying on a small round chamber at the end of the hole. Badgers, deers and even dogs and cats, were laying on puddles of their own blood, their bones, guts and skins ripped out and falling out from their bodies, their dead eyes starring at the nothing while worms and other insects devoured their remains.

"Oh my god!" said Michelle not been able to repress her nausea and throwing up a little as well as Madeline. Amelia rested against the wall and tried to look in another direction. "I want to go home and now!" said Madeline and Michelle held her scared. "Me too I can't stand any of this" she said and then Amelia hushed them up.

"Shhh listen!" she said as the sound of the unknown creature became louder and soon the girls could tell it was inches away from the tunnel they were in, the sound not only was of something moving on the ground but also something dragging it self..as it someone was dragging a bag across the ground.

"Its coming," said Madeline whispering and Amelia gulped, "what is that thing?!" she asked and Michelle shrugged. "I don't know but I don't want to find out," she said and Amelia started to shake and gulped. "I think I do want to know...I will take a peek, stay here," she said and slowly went sneaking near the the exit of the tunnel their were in. Madeline followed her trembling as well as Michelle. Amelia herself was ball of nerves when she awaited for the creature to be heard meters in front of them and used her cellphone on the ground to at least take a peek. What she saw was huge and very long lump, with what she guessed were arms dragging the dead deer, they saw earlier across the floor, the creature didn't seem to notice the small light Amelia was using and kept on its way, as it did Amelia could see the tip of what looked like a tail fading into darkness.

"Crap," said Amelia and backed away inside of the hole with the girls. "Did you see it?" she asked and Madeline nodded. "Yea but I swear I don't know what that thing is," she said and Michelle nodded. "It had arms if it was dragging something, you think it was a person?" she said and Madeline gulped. "I don't know but I am too scared of finding out" she said.

"Look we need to find a way out of here and if that thing is roaming around we take the risk of encountering it and we don't know how that will end," said Michelle.

"What do we do? we already tried climbing out of the hole and didn't work, at least not from where we came," said Amelia still glancing around, just in case that creature would reappear. "I think we will just have to wait until we are sure we are far enough" said Madeline and turned down her phone."Until then we need to save battery for the way," she said and the girls turned down her cellphone.

"How much do we wait?" asked Amelia."Until we are sure that thing is gone from near us, so lets just say 20 minutes or something like that, and lets be quiet," said Michelle. The girls curled up and kept quiet for a few minutes. They all had to cover her noses since staying near that horrible smell was becoming harder for them with each minute and the worms crawling around occasionally made it even grosser for them for stay. The minutes started to become unbearable with the silence and the conditions, Amelia rocked herself back and fort while Michelle buried her nose in her sleeves and tried to distract herself, Madeline on her part kept it pretty cool and didn't seem anxious about having to stay in silence and sitting. Finally after almost falling asleep Madeline checked her phone and poked the girls.

"We have been waiting for 20 minutes now, we should go," she said and the girls stood up and got out from the little cave."Lets be quiet," whispered Michelle as they kept walking. Besides of the brown walls from that wierd tunnel, the girls could see rocks laying on the floor and dirt lots of dirt, however soon the black depth of the tunnel seemed to be getting bigger as the girls advanced. What at the beginning looked like a very deep tunnel, was now resembling a very big black and empty space without any ground going anywhere. The transparent liquid and blood trail seemed to find an end in front of that hole.

"What is this stuff?" Michelle asked and went closer. The place was indeed a big hole and gazing down she could see the ground under it. It was at least one meter tall so it would mean jumping for them, however the worse wasn't that but what laid inside of the hole. Thousands of little white balls oozing a yellowing transparent liquid with red stains and the very same rotting smell, that had been accompanying the girls through their journey, had intensified at its maximum, making it impossible to breath without feeling nausea.

"Oh god! are those?!" said Amelia cringing her nose and Madeline jumped inside with her nose in her sleeve and looked at one of those white balls closely. She took courage and gulped before touching it. It was hard like an egg shell and wet due to the wierd liquid, it was cracked as well with only two small sockets in the upper part, a triangular socket in the middle and then a big hole that could barely be seen because of the ball been cracked. Madeline jumped backwards and shook her hands.

"These are mochies!" she said glancing and cringing and Amelia waived her nose. "All of them?! seriously?!" she asked as she glanced around. "How on earth did this mochies got here and...why are they all dead?" she asked as she glanced at them. Some of them had yellowing spots in them and looked like cracked eggs.

"Hey wait a second...so that weird liquid, that we have been following from town to here ITS MOCHI BLOOD?" asked Amelia and Madeline panicked. "It seems so! oh my god this is horrible! why are these mochies here all dead?! there are at least dozens down here!" said Madeline. Then the girls froze when they heard a sniffing sound coming from near them. Both turned to see Michelle crouched on the floor and glancing at the huge pile with tears in her eyes.

"Mich...its ok...maybe they died from a disease and crawled here to die in peace," said Madeline going over her and she shook her head. "That's not why I am crying, look!" she said and pointed to two small cracked shells on the floor. Both of them were cracked in half and had this weird liquid pouring from them. None of them had eyes of mouths since the sockets were empty but what could be noticed was a pair of tiny glasses and a small light pink scarf.

"Ivan!" said Madeline who couldn't repress her tears. Michelle cried into her legs "poqua?! I don't understand he was at home with me and he seemed to be fine!, how did he end here?, he is too small to come here by himself!" she said sniffing and Amelia started to sob loudy. "HERO! WHY?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! MY LITTLE SIDEKICK!" she said sniffing and crying. The three girls crouched down in front of the empty bodies and cried for a few minutes, mourning the loss of their beloved pets for a moment.

"He was my friend, mon pauvre Ivan," said Michelle sniffing and Amelia nodded. "They were so young!" she said and then something interrupted the girls dwell. A loud slithering sound was heard near and with her phones they could see another tunnel inside of that small chamber where the sound as coming from.

"Fuck we have to get out and now!" said Amelia crying while Michelle and Madeline stood up, the three of them started to run having to leave the small corpses there while the sound was becoming stronger. They climbed up and headed outside of the chamber and deeper into the tunnel. However this time the creature seemed to be moving faster because it was getting close enough for them to see its shadow. Upon finding the other small chamber the girls had to run inside and wait.

"Did we loose it?" asked Amelia, "shhhh keep quiet!" said Madeline and waited. One more time the sound came and passed next to the cave and then seemed to disappear. The girls continued with their tactic of waiting in silence and after 15 minutes they decided to take a peek again.

"Alright...does anyone see anything?" asked Michelle and looked both sides without spotting anything. "Its safe lets go," said Amelia and the girls rushed out, they made it at least one meter away from that place, when something caught their attention.

"What was that...," said Amelia and Michelle gulped. "Maybe it was nothing..." she said. "Lets just go faster," said Madeline as they started to take up speed into their running.

"HIIIIIIIIISSSSS!" it sounded as it came from the darkness as well, the sound of something small going through the floor. Madeline gulped and turned around only to see the same shadow, just a few meters from them and starting to come closer.

"IT SAW US LETS GO!" yelled Amelia and rushed out as the creature started to follow them. "Mon dieu! we are going to die!" said Michelle as she run as fast as she can and the girls followed. The creature seemed to get faster, they could hear it coming closer. None of them had turned around yet, to see what it was but they sure knew bye now it was after them. Stepping over the rocks was hard enough but now that they were running they had to be careful not to fall. Once they reached the chamber where the mochi cesspool was, they jumped in and tried to go around the huge pile. Using their phones was even more dangerous then going in the dark but they had no option.

"Now where?!" asked Amelia and Michelle pointed to another tunnel, "over there" she said and the girls kept running as the mysterious shadow kept on following them. The tunnel was dark as well and didn't seem to have any side caves or sub tunnels to go in so everyone had to keep straight and hurry up even more wanting to get away from that nightmare.

"Hey I see another tunnel" said Madeline pointing to another tunnel near them, it was steep and at least a yard away form them. "Hurry then!" said Michelle as they kept running sadly as they did something long and thick wrapped it self around Amelia's foot making her scream and before the girls could turn around and see, they saw her friend been pulled to the floor and dragged backwards.

"AMELIA!" they both screamed as the creature not satisfied, kept advancing towards them while it's first pray laid on the floor with blood dripping from her face. "LETS GET OUT!" said Madeline and kept running while holding Michelle's hand. The two girls ran towards the small cave and seemed to be able to make it, when they saw inside and realized it had a small hill.

"Jump!" said Madeline while pushing Michelle in, the Seychellois girl landed on the ground and saw as her friend was about to jump, but bye then it was too late. Madeline screamed when she was in the air and that long thick appendix wrapped it self around her and pulled her backwards to the arc of the cave and out of Michelle's sight.

"MADDIE!" she screamed while tears ran down her face, she covered her mouth to keep from sobbing and backed away agains that end of the cave, turning off her phone. The creature seemed to be getting closer and without much time, made its way to the small cave. Michelle curled up been able to hear but not see the mysterious creature who was now moving inside of that small place in search of her. She could hear hissing and and the ground and dirt moving beneath it's body. Then she heard it face to face with her. She didn't dare to breath or utter a sound as she fell breathing against her face, then a hisss and finally the sound of her own scream and the feeling of been hoisted up in the air and pushed down to the ground, after that everything became blurry.

"Michelle...Michelle!" the female voice said as the blackness of her head started to slowly become a blur, coldness was felt against her skin as the world around her started to light up, distinguishing some forms and colors before finally coming back form unconsciousness. Michelle looked around as a very strong dizziness and headache took over her body, she didn't know how much time had passed, neither where she was or who was talking to her so she laid on the floor staring at her surroundings. Dark gray walls surrounded her and hurt her sight, shinning with an unknown orange light, a dark celling was on top of her: She slowly sat up, observing a grey stone floor beneath her body and a long line of bars in front of her. Michelle gulped as she starred up to the most horrifying sight of her life. Dozens of small cells stood in front of her, illuminated bye torches from the outside, she could see several people inside were chained bye the feet or wrists to the walls. Most of the people was laying down with tired out expressions on their faces, some of them were curled covered bye cuts, dirt and bruises while others in the same tragic state were either sitting really close to each other whispering or just laying down on the floor. All of them looked miserable and all of them were captive in those cells, they had dirt and smelled really bas she could see bodily fluids such as urine or feces near the cell's doors and even smell them, each cell had at least five people inside nd all of them inmovilized bye those chains. The room it self was mostly occupied bye these cells allowing only to see the dark brown celling and stone floor as well as the cells and the numerous chains and shackles hanging near them.

"where I am?" Michelle whispered while shaking and looking around, she guessed she was in the same situation as all she could see was walls, bars and a big pile of hay and small tub with water were inside of that enclosed space.

"Michelle!" she heard someone whisper and turned around to see Amelia and Madeline behind of her, both of them were covered in dirt and some bruises as well as cuts. she stared wide eyed at them before reaching for them.

"girls! I found you! I thought you were dead!" she said and stood up realizing her foot was shackled and chained as well, either way she headed closer to her friends. "what happened? what did that creature do to you?" she asked and they started to shake. "we don't know we fainted and woke up here just like you and all these people" Madeline said and Michelle turned around to see two more people inside of the cell they were.  
one of them was a woman with dark hair and pale skin with a thin figure while the other was a man with blond hair and tanned skin. both of them were knocked out near the hay pile.

"who are those?" she asked and Amelia shook her head "we don't know, we woke up with them here I guess they didn't woke up yet" she said "I don't understand what is going on? where are we? and what was that thing that chased us?" asked Michelle and out of nowhere she head a thumb and turned to see a man shaking inside of a cell. He was chained bye the ankle to the floor and shaking, he was burying his face on his knees and sniffing.

"maybe he knows..." said Amelia noticing him "if he is so shaken up then he must at least know what these creatures are" said Madeline and Michelle cleared her throat. "excuse me sir" she said and the man looked  
up revealing his face while his hands kept themselves buried on his legs.

"yea?" he asked shaking and Michelle gulped "do you know where we are?...or how did we end up here? we saw the shadow a of a big creature but faint and we don't know if-" she was interrupted bye the man giving a small yelp and whimpering.

"yes I know!, god damn it I know!, why couldn't we prevent this?!" he said shaking and Michelle gulped "mister...what is it?, can you tell me what is going on in here?" she asked and the man shook his head as he rocked himself back and fort, revealing his arms covered in bruises and cuts with blood marks.

"these creatures are monsters! and we will all end up paying!" he said loudy and getting most attention from the ones near him, some people from his cell went to him and tried to calm him down but he shooed them off like flies.

"mister please calm down we just wanted to know if you could tell us what's going on" said Michelle and the man cried louder and louder "I can't tell for sure but it won't be good ok?" he said yelling and out of nowhere stopped in front of a big nail laying on the floor. "I don't want to be here for when they come" he said and grabbed the nail, ready to aim for his wrist while his cell mates tried to restrain him to prevent him from doing it.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE FOR WHEN THEY COME! LET ME GO ON MY WAY!" he said andMichelle backed away and clung to Amelia and Madeline who started to shake and whimper at the horrid scene in front of them, suddenly a rattle was heard. Everyone starred towards the door where the sound was coming and increasing. The door flung open and finally someone came in. The girl starred in horror at the creature in front of them, A man with auburn hair and green eye entered the room, he was at least three meters tall and one meter wide with tanned skin from his head and down towards his hips where his skin darkened into a green scaly skin that covered an appendix instead of a pair of legs. They tried not to gasp at the long snake like tail that went form his hips to the floor. They didn't know what kind of creature was that but it couldn't be human. The creature didn't utter a sound except of a hiss and slithered towards a cell where the man was now having a panic attack. The girls curled up in the corner of their cell and clung to each other as the man tried to crawl to a corner as well only to have the creature introduce his long tail through the bars and glare at him with a loud hiss as he wrapped his tail around his torso and dragged him in front of him. His cell mates screamed and curled up into the corners of the cell as they yelled and screamed for their cell mate's liberation.

"OH MY GOD!" said Michelle trying not to scream and Amelia was about to yell only to have Madeline cover her mouth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEAE IT WASN'T JUST MY FAULT PLEASE-" the man couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted bye a loud cracking sound and blood started to drip from his mouth and nose, finally the creature released him from his grasp and let go of him, leaving him dead on the cell's floor.

 _ **and that was chapter 4!, I hope you had enjoyed it. Now please review!, that way I can know if you guys liked it or not.**_

 _ **I apologize for my grammar mistakes, English is not really my first language.**_


	6. captivity and courtroom

_**ok here is chapter 5!. I hope you all like it, since it has a little surprise, to fid out read more!. anyway guys I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Silence took over the room for what seemed like an eternity, everyone stared at the body limp and lifeless laying on the floor, the blood running from his nose and mouth run between the stones like a small crimson river that slowly formed a puddle around the cell, dying the floor red. However after the minute passed and the crimson pools had stopped running. Amelia bit her lip and paled as Michelle repressed some tears and clung to her for safety, Madeline hugged them both while burying her head on Michelle's shoulder. Most of the people grabbed the bars for dear life as their eyes got glued to the corpse. No one dared to make a sound or even take the eyes off of that creature, everyone starred horrified and expectant to see what would he would do next. The creature didn't move from his spot as he also starred at his victim for a few moments,he opened the door of the cell he was infront and entered. Immediately the captives started to whimper and sob as they looked for safety in the cell's corners. The ones from other cells couldn't help but cry and sob at the scene, thinking another tragedy was about to take place in that prison they were in, the sobs became louder like a chorus of begs and cries of everyone present that reached the whole room they were in.

"OH MY GOD NO!" yelped Amelia scared and clung to Madeline.

The creature grabbed the corpse bye the leg and yanked it off from those chains and shackles in a matter of minutes, the chain noises were accompanied bye a chorus of cries and whimpers that tried in vain to be repressed, however the creature didn't seem to mind and just carried the corpse over his shoulder like a sack, the sobs and cries kept been heard as he took the corpse with him.

"why are you doing this to us?!" a woman in another cell managed to say between sobs and the creature slithered over the floor and towards her cell. Everyone looked expectantly hoping that wouldn't end in another corpse laying on the cell floor, however that didn't stop them from crying and begging. Within seconds the man snake was in front of her and huffing, the woman tried to back away from him but before she could reach further the creature grabbed the chain from her foot and tugged, holding her steady, thinking of another tragedy coming everyone started to beg to the creature and sob even more

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" the voice belonging to the creature said as his appendix slammed to the floor making everyone got quiet.

As soon as those words were heard the people starred in disbelief at what they just heard and then awaited to see what would be said next.

"its not about what we want!, its about what you disgusting creatures did and pay for it!" the creature added and let go of the chain and started to slither out of the room, as soon as he reached the door he slammed it shut and the captives remained quiet. The girls didn't even say a word as they processed what they just saw and heard, they all looked at each other. Michelle was still sniffing while trying to repress her sobs, Madeline was shaking and curling up next to Amelia who still had a shocked and freaked out expression on her face. They as well as most of the captives were starring at the blood puddle in the cell, the blood was running between the stones from the stone floor and passed through the bars and out as his fellow cellmates cried and curled up away from the red liquid and cried in silence.

"god...what just-" stammered Amelia and Madeline nodded "that...that was...I am scared" she said and Michelle gulped "mon dieu I..I...I..." she trembled not been able to continue, she looked at the girls quietly for a moment and allowed the tears to come out, Amelia also sniffed and Madeline took her sobs out as well. After some sniffing, hiccuping and breathing heavily Amelia cleared her throat.

"he...he killed a man..." Amelia said repressing a sob. "we didn't even have time to do something" she said sniffing and Michelle cleaned her tears "j'ai peur (I am scared) I want to go home!" she said sobbing and Madeline rocked herself back and fort. "a man just got killed, maybe that thingwon't notice me, maybe I won't call attention" she mumbled as she rested against one of the walls.

"I..should have stopped that thing..." whmpered Amelia and Michelle shook her head crying "no one can fight that thing!, it wasn't human!" she said

"he was talking and had human parts" said Amelia and looked at the girls "maybe he is a human with a disease...maybe I should have tried" she asked in a whisper and Madeline shook her head.

"he had scales, intelligent yes but human no, now stop blaming yourself!" she said and Michelle gulped "whatever that creature was it brought us here for something and I don't think he will let any of us go form here anytime soon and I don't want to stay here" she said in a whimper

"we have to find a way out of here" said Madeline and reached in her pocket "I will try to call 911 and see if someone can some to our rescue" she said and kept looking inside of her pockets but to her surprise they were empty. "my cellphone is gone!" she said and Amelia looked for hers as well as Michelle, however the two of them received the same nasty surprise.

"where are our phones?!" said Amelia and Michelle looked for them in the cell's floor without finding them. "I had mine with me until I fainted maybe they fell" said Madeline and Michelle kept looking "they don't seem to be laying here Maddie" she said and Amelia growled "I bet that douchebag took them form us so we can't call and no one comes to stop his evil plan!" she said

"damn it we are trapped" said Michelle and turned around glancing at a corner of the cell, their cell mate was, a woman with long light brown hair and pale skin she was wearing a nightdress and some slippers.

"hey I got it lets look if she has a phone and see if we can call" said Amelia and went to register her pockets with Michelle, the woman started to mumble and move a little in her sleep.

"crap she is waking up" said Amelia and Michelle gathered some water in her hands and poured it on the woman's face. she shook her head and blinked a few times before rubbing her green eyes.

"miss are you ok?" asked Madeline and the woman sat up and held her head "who are you?! where I am?!" she asked and Amelia sighed "we wish we knew but we are all captive in here" she said and the lady looked at her surroundings, her face turned into a mix of terror and surprise and the girls felt like looking into a mirror.

"what is this place?! who brought me here?!" she asked and the girls looked at each other for a moment. "look...we don't know who brought you here with us but I do know what...something that's not human, a creature of some sorts, he just came and killed someone and we don't know why they brought us all here" Amelia said and the woman kept looking around.

"amie go slowly, or we will overwhelm her" said Madeline

"what?!" the woman asked and Madeline sighed "look we know its hard to believe but its true, something brought us all here and that something is not human...it can't be human" she said and the woman stood up ignoring her and shaking the bars.

"who placed us here?! and why is there a puddle of blood? and where is my husband?!" she screamed and immediately the girls jumped up and covered her mouth to prevent her form screaming. "shhhhh! keep quiet!, you don't want to call him in" said Michelle and the woman blinked.

"but call what?! what is this thing you are talking about?" she asked and Michelle gulped "we told you a creature..half man half reptile, he came here and killed that man in the cell in front of us, so please keep quiet!" she begged and the woman blinked "it can't be true, are you sure?" she asked "look the corpse its right there, that creature just left but we don't want it returning" said Amelia and the woman sat down on the hay pile and rested her head in her hands. Around her everyone was either curled up and crying or whispering to each other while sitting, a few were looking around probably for a way out of that place.

"do you remember anything before passing out?" asked Michelle

"yea I was sleeping in my home with my husband and I woke up by the sound of a glass breaking, I remember I didn't see my husband in bed with me so I went downstairs to check and found a broken window and some weird liquid dripping form it and inside of my house and heading to the kitchen, I followed the liquid while grabbing a vase to attack whoever it entered but the kitchen had nothing more then some of my husband's clothes" she said

"what about your husband?" asked Amelia and the woman stood up and walked to the corner. "I don't know, I thought he was kidnapped so I followed the trail while carrying some of my hunting guns and it lead me to some weird forest then I heard something on the way" she said and Amelia blinked.

"what? a big hole?! because we fell into one and got kidnapped there" she said and Elizaveta shook her head "I heard noises and before I knew something in the shadows hoisted me up in the air and slammed me against a tree, I passed out after that" she said and Michelle gulped.

"and you didn't find your husband?" she asked and the woman shook her head "no but if someone did this to me he is probably here as well!" she said angry and grabbed the bars "RODERICH?! ARE YOU HERE?!" she asked loudy and looked at the other cells.

"maybe he is in another cell" said Michelle and the woman started to panic and growl "god I have to find him he won't survive out there and you said they killed someone!, if that was my roderich they will fucking pay for it!" she said angrily.

"you think he is ok?" asked Amelia "lets hope so he was never very strong lets hope whatever brought me here didn't kill him, otherwise I am dying this place with blood!" she said furious and kept looking to see if she could find him in another cell, sadly their cell was located in one of the ends of the room so it was impossible to have view of all the cells of the room.

"miss please calm down maybe he is fine and in another cell" said Michelle

"bye the way what are your names?" she asked ignoring the comment "I am Amelia..the blond one with pigtails and glasses is my sister Madeline and the other is Michelle our friend" she said and the woman shook hands with all of them.

"well I am Elizaveta, call me Lizz if you want and the man I am looking for is Roderich, he has brown hair with a cowlick and pale skin he wears glasses and has violet eyes, he should be in his nightclothes like me if he was brought here " she said and the man blinked a few times.

"I am sorry Lizz but we haven't seen anyone with that description" said Michelle and Elizaveta looked down, Amelia placed a hand on her shoulder "look don't worry, we don't have a view of all the cells so maybe he is in the other side of the room in one of the cells there, either way we will find him somehow besides if that's his description, I can assure his not the one who got killed" she said.

"thank you so much, anyway...that creature that you talked about...what happened exactly?" she asked and Michelle shrugged "we woke up a few minutes ago and realized we were captive just like you, we started to ask what happened and man started to say he kind of knew and started to ramble about how he didn't want to be here for when they come, then a weird creature entered, it was a man with a long reptile tail instead of legs, he entered and the man kept shouting and crying and the creature grabbed him bye the chain, he wrapped his tail around the man's torso...then he squeezed him to death...a woman asked him why was he doing this and what did he want and he said that it wasn't about what he wanted but about what we did and pay for it after that he took the corpse with him and left" she said and Elizaveta blinked

"this...this can't be real, this has to be some kind of joke, it makes no sense I was sleeping in my home when I am suddenly kidnapped, I didn't do anything!" said Elizaveta pissed while staring at the blood that was still laying on the floor. "what could we have done to be kidnapped and bye a monster no less" said Michelle and Madeline shook her head.

"that was a monster we never saw before in our lives, it is impossible we could have done something to him" she said sadly and elizaveta sat again "this is so messed up!" she said while rubbing her temples "I just want to go home and leave this crap behind" she said and Michelle nodded "me too" she said while looking down.

"how am I sure this is not a nightmare?" asked Madeline and Amelia sighed "If it is wake up soon, how did we get into this mess? I should have prevented something like this" she said and Madeline looked down "because we decided to follow a weird liquid trail to recover our mochies who appeared dead...and we fell into a hole...Amie you couldn't have predicted that" she said and Elizaveta shook her head "we have to figure out why are we here!, I am not saying!" she said and Amelia nodded "me neither! we have to find a way out of here for us and all these people!" she said. Right then the sounds of movement came back and everyone immediately returned to their panic, hiding deeper into their cells and making themselves as small as possible.

"what's happening?!" Elizaveta asked and Amelia curled up into a corner pushing her with her "he is coming! that thing we talked to you about he must be about to enter stay back!" she said and Michelle and Madeline crawled besides her.

The door slammed opened and a group of those creatures entered, all of them were part human and part reptile with little differences of features between each other such as hair, eyes, skin tone and even scale color in their reptile like appendixes, some were male thought some were females and they were all carrying buckets and bowls. They separated from themselves and started to fill up the bowls with the content from the buckets.

"TIME TO EAT" a male with a very strong voice said, he had blond hair and sky blue eyes and a very muscular torso not to mention a thick gray tail like appendix.

"what on earth-" Elizaveta was about to say but Madeline covered his mouth "shhh don't call for attention, if they don't notice you, you will be safe" she said and Elizaveta's jaw dropped immediately. The creatures came to the cells and with a pair of keys on their hands started to open the cells, the captives whimpered and curled up away from their captors and even closed their eyes fearing the worst.

"come on now come and get your bowls" one of the creatures said and shoved the bowl inside of a cell, a fearful man grabbed it quickly and starred at its content. Inside there were just some lettuce leaves and berries but nothing else and each one of the captor just passed one big bowl per cell. The man starred at the bowl as his stomach growled and he passed the bowl around his fellow cellmates who also starred miserably at their meal.

"what?! what is it now?! don't you like it?!" another male voice said and the girls recognized the same auburn haired male from earlier slamming his fist against one of cells. "come on eat! its lettuce! you know what that is right?! we had to eat this all the fucking time!" he yelled and another male grabbed his arm, he had white hair and red blood eyes with pale skin.

"calm down man, lets just finish serving the food" he said and then advanced towards the girls cage. They all gulped and backed away, even Amelia knew better then to try anything around so many big creatures.

"come get your food" the male said firmly and they all gulped, Amelia stood up slowly and walked with very light steps towards the bowl in the extended arms of that male.

"here you go" the male said and handed her the bowl with lettuce leafs and closed the door of the cell before anyone in there could try anything, he slithered off and went to feed the other captives.

"they...they...they talked?!"Elizaveta asked and started to shake, the girls rubbed her back as they curled up next to her.

"we don't know but they want us here for something" said Michelle and Amelia stood up "I think someone should ask" she said "someone already did and we got no straight answer" said Michelle and Amelia shook her head "no I am tired of been here already! someone has to at least ask" she said and the girls looked at her.

"you want to fight those things?! don't make them angry look at what happened to the one who did!" Madeline said and Amelia just stood up and shook the bars of the cell.

"WHY ARE WE HERE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she said loudy and earned a look form one of the males, he had blond hair and green eyes with very thick eyebrows, he slithered over with an angry expression. the girls backed away afraid and Amelia gulped trying to keep with her courage.

"that you will know when the time comes until then I advice you to stay in your place human!" the male said and turned around to see the blood on the floor. "urrgggg disgusting" he said and slithered off. The creatures left the room leaving the humans to feed themselves, some complained about the poor rations they received while others just ate in silence.

"I guess no one is going to tell us won't they?" asked Michelle and Elizaveta shook her head "look...we have to escape form here somehow, I can't let my friend alone with those things and I won't stay here for whatever they have in store!" she said and Amelia looked at the shackle around her ankle.

"we are in locked cells and chained how are we going to get out?" asked Michelle and Elizaveta looked around "we should call 911" she said and Amelia shook her head "don't even try we don't have our cellphones and neither you do or your friends and I am starting to think no one else has a phone either otherwise someone would have come already, they probably took the phones from us to keep us trapped" said Michelle

"lets ask either way" said Elizaveta and looked at the captives from the cell in front of theirs "excuse me?, does any of you have a phone?" she asked and one women from the cell shook her head while sniffing.

"no and don't bother asking around we tried the same when we woke up no one close of our cells has one, we woke up without them" she said and Elizaveta nodded "ok I understand...mind me asking how did you end up here? I mean...do you know why are we here? the girls and I can't figure it out" she asked and the woman sighed.

"my husband and I lost our pet a few weeks ago, it was mochi we kept chained outside in the yard so we guessed he must have run off, then one day we get a call form someone saying they found him, we went to the address to pick him up and when we entered there was no one but we entered either way, after that I remember something hitting me on the head and then I passed out and woke up here, I don't know where my husband or that fucking little mochi went but I wanna go home!" she said crying and Elizaveta looked at her.

"I am sorry I also lost a friend here but don't worry we will get out somehow" she said and Michelle looked at her.

"we were also looking for our mochies when we ended up here, we don't know if someone took them or they fun off but we found them dead" she said and Elizaveta blinked "really? you both were looking for your mochies?" she asked and the woman nodded

"yea and you?" she asked and Elizaveta shook her head "no I had a mochi but he also run off, a week before been kidnapped in fact" she said and Michelle gulped.

"I...when the girls and I found ourselves into that hole...we found a pile of dead mochies" she said and Elizaveta blinked "you think our kidnappers killed them?" she asked and Michelle shrugged "I don't know ours were sick but it was weird considering they were in our apartment before suddenly disappearing and then appearing miles away" she said and the woman sighed.

"I don't care as long as I can get out of here and find my husband!" the woman said desperately.

meanwhile Amelia was grabbing one of her shackle. "I don't care what that thing is, I am getting us out!, now we need something we can use as a key to open the cell or the shackle like a paperclip or a hair clip, that way we can try to sneak out" said Amelia and took off one of her hair clips. She introduced it inside of the blocker and fidgeted with it inside to try to open it. Madeline went to assist her and together they tried to open the shackle, however the hair clip was too small so time passed without much success. The girls however didn't give up to the only source of escape they had and continued with their task, minutes passed, maybe hours or days. No sunlight entered the cells and no clocks marked the time in there. Having no more visitors since their feeding time, it was impossible to know how much time they were losing. The torches kept illuminating the cells, little bye little they were consuming themselves and the lim light that once allowed them see their surroundings was slowly extinguishing. Once the light was almost dead, the darkness was almost complete. Some cells were already in the gloom and the girls counted with very little to continue their task.

"any luck?" asked elizaveta and they shook their heads "no and I can barely see right now, my eyes are hurting" Amelia said and Michelle grabbed one of the lettuce leaf and some berries. "what are you doing Mich?" asked Amelia and she looked up. "its the only thing we have left, we haven't eat ever since starting to try to open the lock and we don't know when our next meal will be" she said and Amelia grabbed a leaf as well. "guess it makes sense" she said and nibbled on it, Madeline and Elizaveta sighed and joined.

"why do they feed us this miserable meal?" asked Amelia and Elizaveta huffed "they probably want us to feel hungry and weak so they feed us very light to have us unable to fight" she said growling and Amelia sighed.

"speaking of tired, its dark right now maybe we should stop for a while and rest, hurting our eyes in the darkness won't help us figure how to get out" said Michelle and Elizaveta looked down "as much as I hate she is right we should probably rest for a bit" she said and curled up on the pile of hay. Madeline followed them and Michelle curled up on her lap, Amelia kept trying for a few more minutes but once the torch was out of light she no option but go rest with the girls. They all closed their eyes and tried to relax despite the situation they were in, the hunger and fear didn't help them relax but their tiredness and sourness made them give up the struggle. The cells were in complete silence as everyone else seemed to have tired out from their misery at the moment and silence ruled that room for what they sensed as hours.

"uhmmm" Michelle whimpered and sat up looking around. Elizaveta seemed to hear her as she rubbed her eyes, she heard the sound of water but couldn't see anything with that darkness. "who's there?" she called

"its me" Michelle's voice replied. "I am sorry I woke you up I was drinking water" she said and Elizaveta sighed "its ok Michele I am not tired anymore" she said stretching "any idea of how much time we slept?" she asked "no everything is still dark, hey I am hungry2 she whimpered and Elizaveta could feel her stomach growling.

"I know I really need to eat as well" she said and then felt a hand on her shoulder "uhmm morning girls" Amelia said and stretched causing Madeline to yawn "uhmm what time is it?" she asked. "we don't know Maddie everything its still dark" elizaveta said.

"hey do you have any idea if they will feed us again?" asked Amelia and Madeline was about to reply when sound of movement interrupted her. It didn't sound like footsteps but something dragging, it felt closer and closer until a door of the cells opened and a strong light invaded the room.

"oh god they are back!" whimpered Madeline and Michelle clung to her, Amelia stood up with Elizaveta "ok whatever it happens we don't let them near us" she said and Elizaveta nodded. everyone looked up to see a rather strange sight. A dozen of females was in front of them, all of them had the same conditions as the males from earlier only their torsos and faces were feminine, they were dressed up in colorful tunics. One bye one the creatures started to open the cells of the room, leaving new torches on the cells allowing the darkness to finally disappear completely.

"time to bath everyone we must get you ready!, females first, males will be picked up later " a female with short blond hair and pale skin said. The females started to drag all the the women from their cells bye the chain and forced them to come out. All of them whimpered and cried afraid of angering the mysterious ladies.

"preparing us for what?! what will they do?!" asked Elizaveta and a female came to open their cell. she had blond hair tied up in pigtails with thick eyebrows and green eyes. "you will know when we get there, now out of the cell!" she said and before Amelia or Elizaveta could say anything se grabbed their chains and forced them out, Amelia tried to squirm and even put up fight as well as Elizaveta but the female seemed to have none of it as she hoisted them up bye the clothes and thrown them over her shoulder.

"now you! the brunette, out as well, don't make me force you" she said and Michelle advanced scared, the female picked up her chain and started to drag Michelle away with her. Madeline curled up in a corner glad that the creature didn't notice her n the dark cell, however her usual invisibility was cut up bye a voice with a thick french accent.

"hey Alice!, learn how to count you forgot one!" said another female teasingly and approaching the cell. She had pale skin as well with violet eyes and dirty blond hair tied up in a knot. "what have we here?, aren't you a cute one, anyway come out now" she said and grabbed Madeline's chain, she gulped and followed not wanting to get in trouble with a woman that was at least twice her size, Next to the woman there were three other girls chained as well. Soon the cells were closed leaving only the males behind, some of them shouted for some of the women that were taken from them while others just watched in silence as the procession of ladies was  
forced to march away. elizaveta kept struggling until reaching one of the first cells of the room where a man with dark brown hair was sitting in a corner, he had pale skin and violet eyes with glasses.

"RODERICH!" she screamed and struggled even harder getting the man's attention "LIZZY! OH LIZZY ITS YOU!" the man said approaching the bars. "Roderich! I will take you out I promise!" she said as the creature dragging her pulled from her chain to keep her quiet.

"you will see him later! now stop been difficult!" she said harshly and kept taking her with Amelia. The ladies were forced out to a very large corridor, it was very stretch with tall brown walls and a barrel vault celling that formed an arc above them like the ones from churches. The creatures walked them until reaching a large double wooden door and dragging the ladies inside. It was a room with white ceramic walls and a white ceramic floor. Inside there was a long pool with clean water and next to it shelves with towels and tunics as well as buckets and soaps.

"alright everyone into the pool!" said the same short haired woman from earlier with the thick german accent and the creatures started to divide themselves in groups of six. Each creature was starting to take off the chains and shackles from the girls and locked the door of the bathroom to make sure they wouldn't try anything funny, the windows had bars so escaping was pretty much useless. The females chained all the ladies bye the chains to the walls and start taking them one bye one to the huge pool, the females would help the ladies undress much to their protests and hand them over soaps to clean themselves in the water that reached to their hips and finally wrap them in towels and hand them over some simple brown and rugged tunics to dress themselves and some underwear. Lots of the females were impatient and didn't put up with anything coming from their human captives, not crying not struggling and no begging. Some of them even pushed them roughly to the water and roughly dried them up, pushing them into the wall for them to grab the tunics and dress themselves, any sort of resistance was immediately responded with a hit or some sort of violent act to put their captives in place. Others however just kept an indifferent attitude towards the ladies and limited themselves to just do their job into help cleaning them, occasionally putting them in place if they struggled or kicked and a very reduced number seemed to shown some sort of humanity helping those who were afraid of the situation they were in.

Amelia Immediately struggled and kicked not wanting to be exposed like that which only earned a smack on her head bye the angry female who was not dealing with her attitude, Elizaveta didn't seem so unfazed but worried about what were they going to do with them that required them to bath like this, Michelle afraid of a smack stripped while female rubbed her temples and sighed.

"look the sooner we do this the sooner we finish! its just a bath and nothing more now behave and I will give you towels and clothes" she told the three of them and handed them some soap to clean themselves, meanwhile Madeline was struggling against her female who easily stripped her and leaded her to the water. "now don't be shy and wash that cute face squeaky clean while I help my other charges" she said and helped the other ladies that were with her.

"after you are dressed we will march to the meeting room! so hurry up and get your tunics!" said the blond female with german accent that seemed to be the leader of the group. After a while most ladies were taken out of the water and dressed up in their underwear and tunics, the chains were washed while the humans cleaned themselves and then were placed back on them, finally all the humans were dressed and their previous clothes were taken from them and thrown into a basket.

"hey!" said Elizaveta and her female shook her head "you won't need those anymore where we are going now march!" she said and soon the females made their captives parade once more in the hallway. Most of them were whispering to each other.

"what do you think they will do to us?" asked Michelle and Amelia shrugged "whatever it is we need to stop them" she said and Elizaveta nodded "but how? they are too strong and at least twice our size! we need more people for it" she said, soon they arrived at the end of the hall in front a pair of five meters tall double wooden doors.

"everyone keep quiet!" the same thick accented said firmly as the sound of hundreds of footsteps was heard. "the males are arriving" she said as a group of male humans came marching into the hall, they were dragged bye the male creatures who kept them on their chains. All of them were wearing a shorter version of the same brown tunic and like the ladies they seemed to be much more clean, however the lack of dirt also helped highlight the numerous cuts and bruises they had on their bodies. The males stopped right next to the female group and a male, the girls recognized as the one with blond hair blue eyes and german accent who gave the order to feed them.

"these are all the males, we will enter as soon as we get the call from council" he said and the female nodded.

elizaveta gasped as she recognized a male in one of the sides of the group and covered her mouth "oh Roderich" she said sympathetically and he sighed while looking at his wife with pitiful eyes. Out of nowhere the doors opened just a tiny bit for a female naga in a black tunic to come out.

"you can come in now they are expecting you" she said and the female leader of the group cleared her throat.

"ok everyone! march inside males in one row female sin another lets go!" she said and everyone was immediately dragged through the doors. After the huge arc everyone found themselves in a very strange vision. The room was round with two meters tall round tables with thrones made of carven wood and separated into two different levels like some sort of court room with antique gold trimmed walls and a red carpeted floor. There was a small stair towards the front of the of the desk and no windows in the whole room, only a pair of wooden doors in each side of the room that remained closed. Sitting in the thrones there was at least a number of ten of the creatures most of them males thought there was females present, the males were dressed up in big coats while the women had antique dress up tunics with long coats as well. The two blond leaders of each group separated themselves form the human group and ascended the stairs to take their place on the thrones in the lower level, the rest of the females and males took their place in the sides of the rooms in round like chairs. The blond male leader stood on his appendix and cleared his throat.

"honorable council is this day that we present the tenth selected littler of humans related to the Mochi project, before this, our respectable court of justice" he said and then another creature looked at the group of humans. It was man with platinum blond hair and violet eyes, he was much taller and husky looking then the res of the creatures present.

"perfect, we shall start the trail now" he said and took his seat again.

 _ **aaaaaaaaand that was chapter 5 everyone!. I hope you like it, now please review if you do the creatures will be nice to you! :)**_

 _ ***creatures* DON'T MAKE PROMISES IN OUR NAMES! :I**_

 _ **me*gulps* heheh eh...anyway please comment :S**_


	7. Nagas and punishment

_**ok so here it is chapter six!, I hope you guys like it!. Lots of answers and doubts will be given in this chapter!. anyway please read, enjoy and review!. so I can know if you guys like this new series of mine.**_

"trial" that word echoed through everyone's head as the creature stopped talking, panic made it self present in the courtroom when the humans knew they would have to give explanations to those who kept them in captivity like animals and killed a man in cold blood. The hits, cuts and severe injuries the prisoners carried were already burning in their skins at the thought of what would those monster wants from them and worst how would they take it. The urge to flea was too much for some who in vane, like horses fought against their chains and captors, only to be violently restrained exactly like animals. The pleas, screams and shouts didn't make themselves to be waited for as most of the captives begged for their soon liberation, tears in their eyes and shaking hands in crannied and bruised skin, made no effect in their captors as a countercharge of shouts and curses was directed at them.

"I SAY WE JUST BOIL THEM ALIVE!" shouted a young female with platinum blond hair and pale skin from one of the thrones. "please!, please! have mercy I didn't do anything!" begged a man no older then 22 who was shaking in his chains.

"YOU DAMN BASTARDS!" shouted the male with auburn hair that a lot of the humans recognized earlier as their fellow cellmate's executioner

"what trial are they talking about?! I didn't do crap!" said Amelia panicking and struggling to look at her friends. "I didn't do anything to these monster I swear!" said Madeline with tears in her eyes and Michelle was already sobbing. "please I wanna go home!" she cried and Elizaveta kept struggling against the chains "this is a mistake! you have to let us go!" she demanded while the room kept been filled with shouts.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled the blond male with blue eyes. "now we are going to start form the begging and respect the procedure of how this is done!, both prisoners and accusers will keep quiet unless they are spoken to! one person at the time!" he said firmly and the room went quiet awaiting for the next words to be spoken.

"now I am only going to say this once!...do you know who we are?" he asked sternly and everyone shook their heads confused.

"nn-no mister we haven't seen your kind in our life!" said most of the humans with shaky voice and other humans joined in giving the same type of answers however before the noise could get out of hand the male raised his hand to signal them for silence.

"so you don't know why are you here" he said and everyone in the group shook their heads while repeating no over and over.

"it has to be a misunderstanding sir!" said a woman while the other interrupted him "I didn't do anything!" said the other shaking and before a curtain of begs could be raised the male opened his palm again to keep quiet. Some of the people were getting more and more nervous, they started to shake and sweat from fear as the others hoped that the situation was just a simple misunderstanding and that it would end with their return to their home.

"really?" asked the male with a frown on his face and slithered from his spot and towards the group, he positioned himself right in front of them and flickered his tongue in a hiss.

"are you sure none of you has at least an idea of why are you here?" he asked with venom in his voice and again everyone nodded while some of them gulped. The girls braced themselves shaking at the sight of the obviously pissed male.

"you filthy little liars!" he said and out of nowhere he tugged on some of the chains. a group of three man and two woman were dragged in front of the main desk, all of them were shaking and gulping while the blond male glared daggers at them.

"now lets try this one more time" he said and headed to one of the corners of the room, an old black leather whip was resting in one of the corners. "and this time lets see if you can answer with the truth" he said and slithered back to the front of the small selected group.

"do you know who we are?" he asked and one of the woman started to cry while the other curled up in of the men gulped and nodded "yes...you are nagas" he said and the blond nodded with a semi satisfied expression on his face. The rest of the humans watched scared, no one dared to intervene between that semi man and those people in a room full of creatures that they now knew as nagas.

"good now do you know why are you here?" he asked and the same man gulped while looking down. "I swear this is all a mistake mister! surely we can-" "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" the male said loudy while using the whip against the man's back. The sound was sharp and quick yet loud enough to make the humans cringe and whimper, even some of the other creatures showed themselves uncomfortable at the scene.

"because we were the heads of the mochi project!" one of the other man said while covering his head scared, he looked very tall with pale skin and lanky figure, his hair was gray showing the effects of the time passing and he had a pair of dark eyes, his skin was victim of the mistreats of their captors as it shown several cuts and bruises.

The girls looked at each other confused as well as the rest of the humans, they all kept in silence while trying to resolve on what was happening and who were those men and more importantly how do they came along in all this mess.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" a male yelled at the man from his spot on the desk. "YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" a female added with some of the other nagas who stated to yell and hiss at the men for the confession, some of the females cried while glaring furiously. The man curled up with the rest of his small group as they all starred at the creatures in the courtroom. The rest of the humans watched in utter confusion and fear how they barracked at the small group of men as if they were delinquents of a crime against them, like bearers of a horrible plague.

"QUIET!" said the same male said, making the room go quiet, however the deadly glares penetrated the room. "I don't think your mates here are understanding what the mochi project is!, come on tell them!, tell them why are they all here! tell them why are we sentencing you today!" he said with venom in his voice, it was starting to get obvious that he was restraining himself from attacking that man as he hissed and bared his teeth at the humans, showing off some sharp fangs dripping a strange black liquid.

"I..well we.." the man said and the beast grabbed him form the chain and made him go to the center of the room. "now speak " said the tall man form the desk with a childlike innocent voice "tell us all why are you here otherwise we will make you talk da?" the male said with a sweet poisonous smile on his face.

"I...my name is doctor Sodman and I was once a very good scientist, a biologist to be specific, I have studied all kind of wildlife in the course of the years. I had a passion about small reptiles like lizards, snakes and other small creatures, I was happy with my job as a research biologist, I even had my own projects. However it all changed when a fellow of mine a scientist, Doctor Crofit informed of something interesting. A new phenomenon never seen before, situated in the middle of the mountains where no human machine could access. My friend told me he was going to investigate it to see what it was about and wanted my help, I was interested when he described me the project so I agreed." he said looking down for a moment. "for months we investigated the place looking for the kind of creature that could have inhabited that place"

(flashback)

"doctor Soldman!" a man called his attention, he was short with gray hair and tanned skin, with brown eyes "doctor the rains are coming I think we should start to head back now, otherwise the rain won't allow us to get down form this mountains" he said. Doctor Soldman sighed, he was a tall pale man with black hair and green eyes, pretty lanky yet not completely thin with a determined expression on his face.

"how much longer do we have until it starts to rain?" he asked and the man looked at his watch. "about an hour doctor and it will probably take at least half of hour to pack everything" he said and Soldman sighed

"fine we will return here tomorrow as soon as it stops raining" he said and started to pack. The whole group of people near the hole gathered up their stuff to return, one bye one they started to get in the trucks that brought them to that place in the mountains. Soldman on his part headed to a small hill situated some meters ahead, once there he could see a small cavern. Nothing special just small cavern created bye the movement of the earthquakes of the region, his real interest was what was inside. The hole was at least three meter tall and two meters large, it had a downhill interior which allowed him to see a little inside, a trail of yellowing liquid covered a big part of his surface and covered it in a putrid smell. Soldman covered his nose and started to plant a small artifact in one of the rocks in the beginning of that strange hole, next to some rocks and inside of the hole. Coldman took a sample with a small brush and placed it on a jar, passing the brush near some of the rocks he found something interesting on the floor a few green scales resting on the ground, wet from the liquid and blood stained.

"Soldman we have to go" said a man at the entrance of the cavern, he was medium sized with black hair and green eyes and white skin. Soldman turned at him "Crofit, I just want to plant the last camera in here, we don't know when we will be able to return besides I wanted to take an extra sample just in case, I found more scales for the lab" he said and finished installing the small device on the ground before getting up.

"What kind of reptile do you think could inhabitant this type of conditions?" he asked. "I don't know but whatever it is my friend, if we find it we could make one of the biggest discoveries in zoology from our time" Crofit said and Soldman shrugged

"that we won't know until we find it either way lets go" he said and both men went out of the cavern and towards the trucks, leaving the mountain while the rain was coming.

 _"when I started my investigation I didn't know what I was going to find, much less that it would take us a whole year to find it but when I did it changed my life completely"_

Soldman was standing outside of the truck with his eyes widely open. His colleagues started to put on their protection gloves and masks and started to surround the perimeter. The transparent liquid that once reached until the beginning of the cave was now coming out from the Hole and even the cavern, it ventured downhill towards the open hill and further. Soldman grabbed a tranquilizing gun and run downhill with his camera.

"everyone careful!, remember we don't know what it is but we don't want to kill it!" he said and followed the men as they descended from the hill and down the road. They started going down through a side of the hill, it was steed hill full of rocks and mud where not many plants grew, the trail of the slimy substance was running downhill where a strong smell was filling the air. It smelt like rotting flesh from some kind of animal however they didn't see many animals near, only the rocks and mud. They kept going for at least 300 meters more when suddenly a whistle caught his attention.

"DOCTOR YOU BETTER COME AND CHECK THIS!" one of the men said heading towards a small clearing in the hill, it was a lake surrounded bye rocks and a small waterfall. Above them the pray birds flied in circles shoed bye the men as they got into the water towards the new discovery. A very large corpse belonging to a woman was laying at the edge of the lake. She was very tall with white skin and brown hair, She was taller then any woman they have every seen, at least twice their size with a round swollen belly and monstrous features, green scales covered a big, thick appendix that replaced what her legs and feet should have been and large claws emerged from her finger instead of nails. Blood was dripping from her skull as well as several cuts and bruises. The pray birds dived in form time to time to steal a piece of her flesh and tear it apart for a morsel while the group present tried to understand what was that vision in front of them.

"WHAT IS THIS THING?!" asked one of the men and Soldman stared wide eyed for a moment "I guess its a woman..looks like an hybrid of some sorts that dragged herself here" he said and Crofit took a moment to recompose himself. "put her in one of the trucks!, if she is already dead we can at least make an autopsy" he said and with a moment of hesitation the man started to drag the corpse out of its resting place.

 _"When I first saw hat first female I thought I hadn't seen everything yet, I couldn't help but start to wonder what was that humanoid creature we were carrying like a dead animal, if there was more like her and how did they occupied this planet without us knowing. Sense the female was the first of a possible new spices we called her Eva and prepared everything for her autopsy, however nothing prepared me for what would happen next"_

Soldman was at the lab with the corpse attached to the operation table, Crofit insisted on been present for the procedure when they would reveal the females anatomy. Next to the biologist a doctor was pressent to ensure proper human anatomy knowledge.

"ok Eva, lets see what you got" said Crofit and opened the females chest with a scalpel, the cut went right from the middle of the chest and down towards her torso and tail.

"this is amazing" said Soldman as he starred at the organs in front of him. "a normal pair of human longs inside of a ribcage" he said as he kept examining Eva's body "yet her bones are degenerated, a long spine that replaces the leg bones and goes through the pelvis" he said and and the doctor present nodded.

"her inner organs are just compressed inside of this appendix...her bladder, her female reproductive organs and even some muscle tissue I had never seen before all compressed there surrounded bye snake like bones" he said and Coldman nodded

"these are snake bones with no doubt, never seen some so big but the form and structure its recognizable" he said as they tore the rib cage to take a look at the heart. Once the ribcage was opened the room felt quiet when realized this one was still beating.

"she is alive?!" said Crofit and the doctor face palmed "she must have been in a coma!" he sad and Sodlman started to grab the needle to sew her back in "but she didn't have any pulse!" he said and poked her uterus to reveal the truth discovery, this one moved.

"something is moving inside of her" he said and Croft grabbed a pair of scissors "that lump must be some sort of offspring move away!" he said and proceeded to open the organ while been careful not to touch the lump with the scissors. After Croffit was done he dropped the scissors to the ground and moved away. The two men looked at each other for a moment before taking a peck.

"are...are those eggs?" Asked Croffit and Soldman shook his head as he opened the uterus wider and pointed a lump at the inside. "no those are her offspring" he said and the room grew quiet as the tree teacup sized mochies moved slightly with their eyes closed in their deceased mother's womb.

(end of flashback)

The humans grew pale at the man's confession, in their lives they would have guessed that those small and helpless creatures were these monsters offspring and now they were all here to pay for some sort of crime committed against them. Amelia looked horrified at the rest of the girls, they pretty much knew bye now what was the meaning of this trail. While thye grew quiet a curtain of yells and insults raised once more in the room, female yelled while crying and sobbing and male had to be restricted by other males, to prevent them from doing anything drastic. The males present int he main desk glared at the man like they were in front of the black pest itself.

"god it can't be" said Elizaveta and Madeline stammered still trying to absorb everything.

"that's why I am here, all those mochies...those living creatures that probably all of us here had were well-"

"OUR CHILDREN YOU MONSTER!" yelled a woman tearing up, a male hugged her to his chest while the female sobbed and glared at the man.

"Oh but that's not the rest of the story isn't it?!" yelled a male angered, he was tall with pale skin, blond hair and green eye, he had very thick black eyebrows that highlighted him form other males. Soldman gulped and shook his head.

"no its not" he said and looked down "I swear when I first discovered nagas I thought I was witnessing something unique, a new miracle, a new wonder in nature's arsenal! but I guess we went too far. I wanted to study them, to know what they were and how they worked, to understand such complex creatures that humanity had overlooked" he said and bit his lip "but I guess we weren't ready to deal with it" he said.

"no you weren't!" said the male with emerald eyes and blond hair and thick eyebrows. "you handed over your moral and our kind in exchange of money" he said glaring at the man.

(flashback)

 _"A year had passed since Eva came to the lab, her body laying opened in a tank of the lab for doctors and professionals to look up while her offspring knew what a mother was, only through a glass tank and an artificial feeding machine that kept us alive. The first one who revealed them the transition from mochi to humanoid snake person, was the first one to be studied to know his development. A glass tank and improvised nest were his home and scientist the only family he knew, the doctors worked closely to him in hopes of getting to know his full capacity."_

"Soldman!, look at this!, in the newspaper!" Croffit said and Soldman looked at it, on the page there was a picture of the holes in the mountains and what seemed to be the exact same trial of liquid.

"fuck! how did this happen?" Soldman asked and Crofit huffed "how do you think?! we went there to make an investigation! we left with our discovery but never published anything! people its getting suspicious! they are going over these mountains to see if they can discover what we already know!" he said slamming his hands on the table.

"Its been a year!, we just got to know how their body works!, we still have to study their whole life spam! we can't just reveal them to the world!" Soldman said and Crofit sighed and looked at him.

"If they find out about what we have here we are screwed!, can't you see what we are dealing with?! if someone else's finds out of what we are doing they publish it first, if they do we loose our investors! and worst we could get shoot down!" said Crofit

"Look the public fears the unknown!, these new spices could lead to a massive paranoia about this new beasts!, we don't even know where they live or what their behavior is!, we can't expose them to the world without that knowledge otherwise society will go into chaos!" he said and sighed "look" he said and pointed to my small prison. Inside we were now as big as a an adult cat, our once soft and white skin had turned yellow and hard, even showing signs of cracking up like an egg.

"These are the mochies we rescued form their mother's womb now take a look at them" Soldman said and Croffit nodded. "yea but those are two..the other has grown already come and see this" he said and advanced towards another room in the lab. Inside there was a glass window that allowed to see a small toddler inside. he didn't have legs or hips but his mother's reptile tail. He was currently playing with a small ball in an improvised nest made of plastic and fabric that served as a crib, as scientists outside of the room monitored his progress.

"He was just like those two and look at him now and we don't know how long he will keep growing!" Soldman said "we barely know them! we can't just reveal them to the world! if the public finds out about snake people it would be a social revolution!, imagine what the government would do to us if they know we have humanoid creatures in this lab?! we could loose our investigation!, we can't let them know about them until we get to know them personally and not only their life spam but their society and rules! we need to go and study them in the wild just to start!, this could take at least three more years!" he said

"then lets just reveal the mochies!, we don't have to say they are snake people's offspring!, we will say they are a new spices!, the government wouldn't shut down a new animal spices!" he said

"yea but that's impossible there is no way to prevent their development" he said and Crofit took out the needled and jar. "not anymore before this research I was making a special study about animal anatomy, a gland to be exact the pituitary gland I trust you know it" he said and Soldman nodded "yes is the gland responsible of the growth and development in living beings like animals and people why?" he asked and Crofit opened the suitcase revealing a syringe and a metal sealed container.

"well I have been doing some research on it and guess what? with the right inhibitors, we discovered that this gland can stop some of her functions, including growth. Imagine been able to make the wish of most people to come true. a house pet that never grows up!, we tried it in an amount of dogs and cats and it worked through their whole life spam afterwards!, I showed this to some investors and they looked very excited about it but then this whole project came along and you know the rest" he said grinning.

"Well that's amazing!, a new tool into genetical manipulation!, if you publish that you will go to history my friend not to mention gain some time for us to keep studying these creatures!" he said and Crofit smiled

"well sadly no, when some people found out about my project of genetical manipulation, animal rights organizations went into a fit and started a voicot so I want to expand this project...Imagine if instead of a never aging cat or dog people could have a small cute sized new spices" he said and Soldman blinked.

"So let me see if I get this right you want to pass these mochies as a harmless miniature sized creature and sell them?...Crofit I think that will keep the media out but what if someone finds more of these creatures? and they show them developing? we could go to jail for it... and the government would kill us...besides you want to experiment on an unknown spices " he said and Crofit smiled.

"Well about that..apparently this new trails have been appearing more regularly, I believe wherever these creatures live, they go near the surface of these mountains...imagine if we could go and investigate them?, just like you wanted!, imagine if you Doctor Soldman was the first on revealing their behavior, their social rules!, you could be a hero for connecting two worlds together! he said and Soldman sighed "well that sounds good..but I am not sure if I am ready for a project of this magnitude, we can barely keep up with these four specimens on this lab" he said and Croffit grinned and shown him a check.

"Well that's why I am here!, lets go over there, study these creatures and let me take a few...samples to say it some way...I will use them for my project and all I want in exchange is for you to keep quiet about their origin and full development. You get to finish your research and investigate this new beings while I get to make a profit in the market, I will even tell you discovered the mochies!" he said and Soldman bit his lip.

"Look this is dangerous, I mean discovering a new rase is one thing but sell them?! what if it gets out of control? these are humanoid creatures!" he said.

"Think about it!, how can these little ones get out of control, once they reach three months and get stuck in that stage!, they wouldn't know, they would be like puppies, mindless and primitive puppies. besides you said it otherwise you won't be able to keep with the research! and sooner or later these creatures will be discovered! maybe someone already has one of these at a fair somewhere!. So much for all the hard work we have been doing for science!. A new whole world ahead of us! and you deny it because of some small amount of specimens!. Tell me how many animals did you dissect to be able to study on the university?, those were specimens too!" he said

"UUhmm I am not sure Crofit, the idea sounds unstable" said Soldman and stared at the tank where the two mochies were looking at his guest curiously. "Let me think about it" he said.

 _"the next month we parted back to the mountains, with Crofit's money we were able to travel inside of the hole and look for more of these creatures, we came back with three adult corpses and six mochies. As soon as we came back we started on the project and investors came like mops to the light. None of them knew about what mochies truly were, I kept quiet so I could study nagas completely or at least that's what I kept telling my self"_

(end of flashback)

everyone in the room gasped, The girls got stunned in their place as everything they heard was still trying to be absorbed. The shouts came back once again only this time they weren't alone. A strong feeling of guilt grew over the room when the humans started to tear up and cry, understanding not to only that they were probably dead sentenced but also that there was a good reason for it.

"I didn't know I swear!" cried Michelle with her face on her hands and Amelia nodded. Even with the fear increasing in the group, they were able to understand what happened for them to be here, and now they felt as if they ripped a child from his mother's arms. The courtroom called to silence once again and one of the males went down from the main desk, only to stop right in front of the selected humans.

"what you did to our kind was chicken-ship" said the male, he had sky blue eyes and blond hair with a cowlick. "fortunately your greed also blinded your facade" he said and sighed.

(flashback)

 _"I still remember when we first arrived to that place, ripped form our mother's arms. Hungry, cold and scared. Our temporary homes were nothing but silver tanks with glass walls providing a roof for us. nothing but white and silver wherever we looked. Man and women in white coats would come everyday with bowl, filled with nothing but lettuce leafs to keep us from getting strong. We were scared and confused we didn't know what they wanted form us but when the white coats came one day after months holding the shiny syringes, we just knew we weren't going to return home anymore"_

The Mochies curled up together in the glass tank inside of the lab. The place was filled with different glasses and cages with Mochies inside of them, each container had a little more then a food bowl, a few blankets and a water holder and a lamp. The creatures inside of the tanks barely moved as they shaken and drank some water. Around them the scientists in white coats thrown empty packages to the trashcans and started to turn off the lights.

"alright that's the last one" a man said injecting a small mochi before cleaning the wound and placing it in the tank. "better leave this place closed for the night, we will leave them for observation" the man said and a woman nodded while helping others to put everything away, once they left a small young man came in with a bucket and a mop. He had golden hair with dark blue eyes and with pale skin, he was very short and looked like a teen that was barely starting to blossom into manhood. He started to get everything ready to clean when he noticed the glass tanks. They were locked with the mochies inside looking miserable. Most of them were quiet while looking at each other with pitiful faces, some of them even curled up together to embrace themselves. The tanks were full of fecal material and urine for the day, that was apparently not clean yet. However signs of " _do not touch_ " were placed on the tanks so cleaning them was off limits.

"poor guys" the man said and looked into his pocket, he had a piece of candy bar with him, chocolate made him feel better sometimes. He glanced at a corner where a small mochi was shaking and gently opened the lid lid poking his hand inside.

"Here little one, cheer up" he said and was about to drop it inside when suddenly a voice echoed. " RAVIS NO!" The young man turned to see a scientist glaring at him and taking the chocolate away. "These creatures can not eat human food!" he said and Ravis gulped.

"But I have given them before" he said and the doctor took away the chocolate, "we gave them special shots today!, they can't eat these anymore! we could fire you for this!, now get out and go clean the hall" the man said and the young man nodded. "Yes mister I am sorry, I just wanted to cheer it up, it looked miserable" he said and the man scoffed.

"These are animals! like rats or lizards, they are not sad just tired, we will feed them their special food on morning" he said and both men headed out while the mochi stared at the scene that took place in front of him.

 _"They day they gave us the shots, we were no longer intelligent for them nor we knew why would they inject us, but deep down we knew we were still people and I suspected that whatever they did, it had something todo with their alimentation, forbidden for us. None of us ever suspected what would our final stay would be but eventually the day came. Dozens of big armed cases with wheels arrived at our prison and we were placed in boxes and delivered to them. no one of us had reached the transformation stage in months which worried us. Helpless we were taken to pet shops around the world and sold, once bought we had life sentence. O_

ur masters in lack of their so called responsibilities barely fed us or allowed us near the sunlight, trapped in cages or glass tanks we were forced to parade around to impress other humans and serve as little more then amusement pieces. Some of us managed to escape the properties a few times but in the end we were always bought again. However after years of having access to what they call human food, things started to change"

(end of flashback)

"apparently the chemicals, the toxins inserted in most vegetables and meats processed bye human industries created a leverage effect on the gland that you tried to inhibit. almost made it up for the things we had to go through in the hands of you selfish vane creatures" the naga finished and shook his head in anger.

"what your kind did to us was unforgivable and now every single one of you will get what you deserve"


	8. at slavery's door

**_hey everyone, I am sorry for not posting anything last weekend but I was busy with some exams so I had to study. I hope you all like this as always a very special thanks to tttooohappy for helping me with this story. I hope you all like this and have a good time reading it._**

 ** _Hetalia and any of its characters don't belong to me. but the plot does and also to a another deviant here who rolleplayed it with me._**

Panic swept through the room as those words were spoken. The humans whipped and cowered tighter into the group when they understood why were they been taken. Some of them still trying to process what they did while others just thrown themselves at the fear and panic and tried in vain to plead for forgiveness, some final portion of the captives glared at the responsible for their predicament.

"PLEASE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING! I WOULDN'T HAVE BOUGHT A MOCHIE IF I KNEW THEY WERE PEOPLE!" said a man while other people joined in. The nagas looked disgusted at their pleads and turned their heads away not bothering to listen.

"FUCK DAMN IT YOU FIVE ITS YOUR FAULT!" a human male said and basically all the humans started to shut and bark at the group of scientists.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO INHUMANE?!" yelled Amelia at the top of her lungs. "I HAD A PERSON TRAPPED WITHOUT KNOWING IT! I AM A HEROINE DAMN IT ! NOT A VILLAIN AND I AM BEEN JUDGED AS SUCH!" she said crying and Elizaveta joined in.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUALT! WE WOULDN'T HAVE BOUGHT THESE CREATURES IF WE KNEW THEY WERE PEOPLE!" she screamed and the rest of the girls cried

"please please! I didn't know Ivan was a person!, I thought he was just a helpless creature in need of a home! I would never hurt him! he was my friend!" Michelle sobbed with her hands on her face. "I didn't even buy a mochi! my roommates did and I tried to take care of them!" pleaded Madeline who was also tearing up. All the humans turned into a chorus of voices pleading for forgiveness and mercy, their cries however were still ignored as the nagas just glared at them with disgust. Much like vermin they weren't welcomed in that place if not to be punished.

"YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET!" The male with thick eyebrows said while a white haired male with red eyes and pale skin chimed in.

"you guys are going to have to deal with hell itself for what you have done!, the lives you destroyed!" he said and soon the sound of a hammer against something hard was heard.

"quiet everyone we are missing what's important here" said the male with the thick german accent and the taller male with violet eyes nodded"its time for the sentence da?" he said with a wide grin on his face. All the nagas present nodded with a satisfied expression on their faces and the humans gulped and kept quiet covered in sweat and tears.

"please please have mercy" whispered Michelle scared and one of the nagas in the main desk cleared his throat. It was the blond male with blue eyes and thick german accent. "since the majority of the accused didn't commit crimes against the whole naga people but just particular individuals they will be sentenced bye those whom they hurt" he said and then glared at the group of five scientists in the center of the room.

"but you! ring leaders of the massacre of our people will have a public and communal punishment!" he said with venom in his voice and the scientists gulped. The taler naga with blond hair and violet eyes stood up and slithered over the room just to be in front of them.

"he is right for starters the little project you had extended towards other countries and I know some of you have the information about the heads of this same project in other regions as well as where those labs with more of our people is captive, are" he said and towered over them with a very creepy smiled. "and you are going to give me every one of their names and locations da? I will interrogate you later my self this same night" he said and the women started to cry once more as well as the man.

"besides I understand that your human world is very different form ours...electricity...TV and what was that thing you always used? internet right?" he asked and the male with blue eyes and a cowlick on his head nodded "yea that was excellent"

"so...in order to repair the damage done to our community you are going to make us improve our little system here and make this society of us take a bit of flight to the modern times just like in your world" he said and the scientists went pale

"bbb-but mister I studied biology! not engineering!, I can't just make while new society adapt to our times! I wouldn't know how to make it work!" Coldman said and the male glared at him without loosing his smile

"oh well that's a pity da?" he said and before the man could answer, the naga had his had on his head, he was pressed down to the ground while the claws dug into his skin and made him bleed. "because no one here is asking you" he said never loosing his smile and pushed him backwards.

"each one of you will work here at the community palace to make these changes happen, we will select you the material but that of course will be after the main punishment" he said and Croffit gulped.

"what are you going to do with us?" he asked and the blond male with german accent took out a parchment.

"starting tonight you are property of naga's council. Besides of your services in technology you will be facing slavery of the naga community, tonight you will be branded as property of this courtroom and it's council after that you will be doing manual work until the moment of your dead and you will expect a physical punishment tomorrow for our society in the community square. After you are done with the community jobs, you will be distributed into different homes of the naga's council and everyone of you will be serving each of the eight households of the members, whoever you will be serving after that, will be decided later but sentence is a lifetime of slavery so don't expect less then that" he said firmly.

The group kneeled to the ground crying and the entire courtroom looked satisfied with that sentence, some of them grinning with the group while others kept frowning.

"please!, have some mercy! we needed the money! so we could finance our research so we could know how your community works!" said Coldman and the taller male grabbed him bye the tunic and pulled him up

"well you destroyed our community, our families and our lives..its going to be a great pleasure destroyig every little piece of joy of your's in return da?" he said and let go of him before going back to his spot in the main desk.

"guards" the blond male with thick eyebrows called and form the corner of the room two other male nagas appeared, they were dressed up in brown coats while carrying some sort of Machete with them and whips.

"yes Mister Kirkland?" they asked with a dead serious expression on their faces.

"take these pests out of here immediately I can't stand the sight of them anymore" he said with a calm disgust on his face. The taller naga grinned "also take them to the interrogation room I will deal with them, my self later" he said and the humans gulped.

"Right away" the guards said and yanked on the chains from the group "alright lets go, march!" they barked at the huans and started to drag them out of the courtroom. They cried and pleaded only for the guards to use the whip to keep them quiet. As soon as they were out of the room another pair of guards closed the door and silence took over once again.

"ok this court session can continue" said the blond male with the german accent "now for the rest of you..." he said eyeing the rest of the humans who were suddenly pushed towards the center of the room bye the guards.

"its time to assign you, your sentence" said the taller male with his usual childlike smiled. The humans cried and shook not wanting to imagine what kind of sentence would they get, after the group responsible was sentenced to a life of slavery and physical torture, they didn't want to know what was in store for them.

"BUT WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PEOPLE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE ANIMALS!" a man said and most humans joined in, trying to justify themselves "IF ANYTHING IT WAS AN INVOLUNTARY CRIME!" a lady said and lots of them kept on their defense, some of them even offering deals for smaller or less severe punishments sense all they did was keep them captive under the influence of ignorance.

"THAT WAS THE LIGHTEST!" yelled a male from one of the sides of the main desk. He had brown hair and Asian features "cages and captivity were the least of my worries when I was under such horrible conditions!" he said and the male with the thick eyebrows who was earlier reffered as mister Kirkland nodded.

"lack of food, lack of water!, been paraded around like some sort of toy!,never been cleaned up and kept encaged between four walls everyday!, ripped apart from our families" he said growling "never been able to see the sun! the negligence was atrocious! and yet we had to bloody appreciate it or we would end up worse!" he said and and the male with blue eyes and a cowlick nodded.

"the punishments for wanting our freedom were horrible!, not to mention the abuse and negligence most of us had to go through!" he said and the taller male nodded "I still have scars form all those punishments I received for _not behaving properly_ " he said with creepy clam voice.

"most of the ones here have been horrible people to us and not only as our so called masters but pet owners in general!, I would even trust you with a bird in a cage!" said the Asian looking male. Immediately most of the humans started to beg and cry.

"please I just did what any responsible person would do!" said a woman crying while the rest of the humans joined in.

"yea! I was a great pet owner!" said a man while the others also tried to explain their situations. This only made things worse as some nagas form the grandstands growled angrily and started to throw things at them.

"YOU LYING BASTARDS!" said a male throwing a piece or rock at on of the humans.

"YOU WERE HORRIBLE! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" a woman said and was about to launch herself towards the group when a guard stopped her and tried to restrain her.

"ORDEN IN THE COURT!" said the german male using the hammer. on the desk to calm the audience down. The humans whimpered and curled up all together trying to brace themselves.

"its too late for any of you to beg, consider yourselves punished, very few of you will know the privilege of mercy, much less kindness" said a male form the other side of the desk with a thick french accent. he had blond hair with blue eyes like lots of the other males, only his hair was long enough to reach his shoulders and he had a big of a light beard in his face.

"if I could make you into a dish right now I would" he said and the Asian one nodded "not a bad idea aru" he said

"please that's not true!, Hero was my friend!, if he was alive he would tell you!, we were best buddies!" Amelia said and again other humans chimed in.

"please if my mochi was here he would say the same!, its not my fault he got lost! a man said and out of nowhere the blond male with a cowlick stood up abruptly "THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" he said glaring daggers at him.

"I will see it, you have it worse then them!" he said angrily and then looked down taking deep breaths. "we know every single one of you! and we know what you did! and you know it as well!" he said panting. Mister Kirkland, who was next to him placed a hand on his shoulder and he glared one more time.

"you all will get exactly what you deserve no more, no less, everyone!" he said. Most of the humans gulped and started to shake while the girls looked at each other.

"you think I was a bad owner? I swear Hero was mu friend!" Amelia said sniffing and Michelle shook her head "I tried to be a good owner for Ivan, I am so useless!, I was probably horrible" she said sniffing and Madeline shook scared "I wish this was all a horrible dream" she said.

"now we are going to cut this short!, form now on the lives you knew are over!. Starting today you are nothing but modern overgrown animals!, you will belong to whoever you owned before and whatever happens to you from there will depend on them. You will basically live as either pets or slaves for our kind until you die, the conditions in which you will live in will depend exclusively on your master!" the male said and turned at the grandstands where the rest of the nagas were.

"any naga does not wish to own or take a human in can either sell them or give them away, even donate them to the state if you want, they are basically properties right now" he said and a few nagas raised their hands and pointed to some humans. the male nodded and wrote down something.

"alright then humans in this list will be donated to the state, men will go work in the fields and ladies will be distributed in homes as house slaves" he said while the group of nagas nodded in agreement "as for the rest of the humans, you will be distributed to your new master tonight." he said and glared daggers at some of the humans. They all cried and kneeled down begging at their captor while crying.

"please please I didn't know!, I did my best to be a good owner!" sobbed Michelle and looked at the main desk "please have mercy!, I loved my mochi!" she said and Amelia looked around "please don't do this to me! I am the heroine! I do the right not the bad!" she said and Madeline cried "I didn't even buy a mochi" she said softly. The rest of the humans kept on their misery.

"heheh its funny to see them beg" said the taller naga giggling and the Mister Kirkland rolled his eyes. "you damn creatures have this coming! accept your fate with some dignity damn it!" he said

"you better like the idea of been pets, because that's the best you will get form us" he said and used his hammer one more time. "does anyone in this courtroom have anything left to say?" he asked and veryone shook their heads.

"does the council agree with the sentence presented to the tenth litter of humans involved in the mochi project?" he asked and the whole group of nagas in the main desk nodded "alright this courtroom sentence the following litter of humans as private property of the nagas and the state for life. End of the session" he said and used the hammer one final time. Immediately after that the guards started dragging the humans away bye the chains while they cried screamed and struggled. The nagas started to leave through the side doors of the courtroom. Some snickered as they headed away

"oh god no!" said Elizaveta struggling, the humans were dragged one more time to the tall corridor bye the guards and then towards another wing of the palace. Everyone cried and begged as they were taken away to their new lives. Some of them even tried to escape, they would end up with whip marks on their bleeding backs as they were restrained. The nagas would lead them through the corridor while instructing them the way over. Passing bye the humans could see different wings of the palace, most of them were very elegant with white ceramic floors and white stone walls and antique decorations and old fashioned furnitures. Women dressed in black tunis were moping the floors of several wings. It didn't take too long for them to realize those were house slaves cleaning. They were wearing collars and shackles on their feet with chains, they looked at the humans marching and gave them a look of pity as they did, however they gave them one of sorrow, soon they would be joining them.

Another pair of big double doors appeared on their sight. The guards paraded opened to reveal a huge communal courtyard. It was a big rectangular clearing surrounded bye white marble arcs wrapped in bindweeds with flowers and a white ceramic floors. The room it self had no celling which allowed to see the midday sky above them, the clearing was not only surrounded bye arcs but also huge doors which would lead to the inside of the place and dozens of big pot plants with humans were dragged to the center of the room, it was a pair of long and small steps that leaded to an empty rectangular fountain in the middle of the garden. The humans were dragged inside and chained to the pot plants of each corner of fountain. Some of them tried to free themselves but again the mighty whip would show them no mercy.

"HOLD STILL YOU DIRTY SLAVES" roared one of the guards. Then the doors around the courtyard opened. "your new masters are arriving" he said.

 _ **soooooo that was chapter 7! I hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE COMMENT. its your comments and faves the ones who keep me going on my writing.**_


	9. deliver of the properties

_**ok so here is chapter 8!.**_

 _ **I have something important to tell you. I had most of these chapters already written when I posted the first chapter. This chapter is the last one I had in the storage, which means from now on I will actually have to take time to write, which I am not sure I can always do since I am a bit busy sometimes with the university. so if you guys want me to continue this story please let me know.**_

 _ **Anyway like always a very special thanks to who helped me a whole of a lot with my journey with this story.**_

 _ **Hetalia and any of its characters don't belong to me and like always read, enjoy and review!.**_

The sun rays shin with the intensity of a reflector, stabbing the captives's whipping eyes, the daylight reached every single spot of the communal yard. The ceramic floor felt cold, the wind was blowing strongly and the small portion of sun heat could barely keep their bodies warm. Sounds of slithering and rattling could be heard all over as the nagas entered and then passed bye. With a parade of colors and textures, the courtyard was soon filled entirely with activity. Males dressed up in long dressing coats with fur passed bye along with females dressed up in colorful tunics with jewels and fur. They walked bye the delivering spot, inspecting the new acquisitions that the courtyard had to offer while chatting about the novelties of today and their new found satisfaction with the trial.

None of them seemed to mind the grief and dwelling around them, to the contrary it seemed to put them at ease. Men talked to the guards and inspected the group of miserables around them. The nagas would give the guards some sort of ticket looking paper, the guard would ask a human bye name and then they would hand it over for the naga to examine and they would give the guard a tip for their service. Those who denied to take they slave home instead of just retrieving them, negotiated a price for their property and ended up with a certain amount of money in return and the human they declined would be put on a small tag around their necks with a price. Another naga could come and either negotiate a price to buy them or trade the human they already had assigned for the one been sold or just take the human they already had and buy another one, prices were dribbled between the nags but in the end humans were either sold bye a high price or delivered to their masters who would pay the guard a generous tip, so either way profit was made out of it. The inspection process was simple, nagas would squeeze the humans limbs and eyed them before making a choice. The humans would cry and squirm at been touched, however the chains prevented them from doing anything. The nagas continued to feel them up around their limbs and stomaches while commenting to each other if it was a convenient acquisition to take home. The humans pleads and begs were ignored and sometimes even yelled bye their new masters, who wouldn't deal with the attitude and moping coming from their new properties.

"I wonder if he would be useful in the fields" a male said squeezing a man's arm while he whimpered and contorted violently, resembling more the caged wild animal, that he was treated like then a person.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" he said and kicked the male in the face and backed away to the center of the captives crowd, the guard immediately yanked off his chain and yelled at him while tugging and taking out his whip. No one dared to make a sound, they knew a limit was crossed, now there would be consequences to face. "fuck" mumbled Amelia and tried to scooter closer to the man but the chinas didn't allow her to get further. To the contrary some other humans would keep their distance from the man. Their eyes glued to the whip as if they were about to buy a sentence that was not for them. The man glared, shaking and miserable with simple tunic and sweat all over his face.

"you filthy little bastard!" the guard said ready to unleash the whip against the man but the impact didn't arrive. "NO, WAIT!" the male's voice said and everyone looked at him."I think he needs to be put in place, but I am his master after all aren't I?" he said smirking and the guard nodded before yanking on the chain, the man was dragged out of the fountain and towards the first step of the small stair. He was forced to stand up, he was shaking and could barely move from the chain on his feet. "there you go, suit yourself" The guard said offering his own whip to the costumer before backing away to control the rest of the humans.

"I have been dying to do this ever since you bought me" the male said and without further notice he begun to whip the man mercilessly. Screams of agony were heard as the leather instrument made impact on his skin, every hit ripped it and allowed the blood to come out, his tunic was little mored then red stained rags, his lacerated body out for the audience to see. Women started to cry and beg for the punishment to stop and men would look shocked and scared at the attacker and worst to their surroundings. Nagas around them stopped and looked from the edge of the steps at the spectacle in front of them, a few of them cheered and mocked the victim who was twitching and screaming while spluttering blood and other bodily fluids all over. Others just contented themselves to watch with satisfaction at how the beast was taught his place bye his new master and others just rolled their eyes at the public exhibition the owner was throwing in the middle of the day.

"HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON?" the naga asked and the man coughed blood and looked at him with defeated eyes "yes master" he said and looked down in shame. The male nodded before tugging on his chain roughly. "damn right you did, and you better not forget!" he said and hoisted the man up bye the arm making him stand up before dragging the man over the guard. he turned to look at the rest of the humans who were crying and shaking, hugging each other in seek of some sort of comfort.

"let that be an example, save yourselves this kind of troubles and just accept your new place" he said before turning back at the guard and take out a bag filled with golden coins, he handed the guard a generous amount. "thank you for your assistance my good sir" he said and the guard took off the chain from the pot plant bush and gave it to the male. "you are welcome sir, a pleasure to service you" he said and without any other word the male was dragging his new slave, who could barely move at this point across the courtyard and towards the exit. Soon the activities went back to their original routine and nagas could continue with their inspecting, retrieving and negotiating.

The girls cried and sobbed quietly, they hugged each other as they looked at the horrendous display around them. Women dragging other male and females as if they were dogs with chains and even yelling at them in public to get faster, males glanced at some females with prurient eyes which made them panic even more. Other owners would just retrieve their new property and or examine other humans who they considered attractive or useful to buy and then leave with their new acquisition quietly. Very few however liked to give the human a hit or a slap to put them in place from the beginning and lastly an amount of owners even came with chains or ropes of their own and in a surprisingly polite way, took their new human out, as if they were buying a dog or a cat. The girls couldn't help but stare at those, they walked while holding the hands of their new slaves in a calm way almost peaceful, as if they weren't angry or bloodlust like they were before but just satisfied, Amelia swore that one of them even rubbed her human's back as they left. Any escape attempt was already out of the humans expectations, they knew they couldn't get out. Silence was obligatory for all of them, however that didn't stop them from grieving in their own way.

"I wanna go home" Michelle sobbed quietly while Elizaveta held her against her chest and rubbed her back, she had a few tears as well that she tried to repress, she needed to stay strong. Madeline whipped softly while Amelia hugged her and tried to comfort her, soft promises of freedom and escaping didn't really offer a consolation for her. None of them dared to try to rebel as it was obvious bye now that resistance was futile.

Sitting there in the middle of that square fountain, Michelle had the first opportunity to really notice what kind of people was in their groups. Both males and females were mostly grown ups but she could see some teens between the group. Her heart stopped when she saw a very young lady who was barely reaching adolescence. Young with long blond hair in braids and pale skin, she had a very youthful face with large innocent green eyes. She was sitting with her head on her knees. Nagas simply walked bye and stopped at admire the image of fragility she projected. despite been human, nagas seemed to find her amusing as most females would stop to admire her, some would even coo at the shivering girl and ask if she was for sell. Elizaveta and Amelia scooted closer to her and even sheltered her when someone tried to touch her and growl at them, the guard however didn't seem to take kindly to them defying their costumer and tugged on their chains as a warning.

"stop it you two!" he barked at them angrilly "OOWWW YOU BIG FILTHY-" "leave it Lizzy!" said Michelle shaking "they will just hurt you again" she said and Elizaveta growled but contained herself from saying anything more. "thank you miss" the girl said in a soft high pitched voice "call me Lizzy, are you ok? what's your name?" elizaveta asked and she nodded while whipping away her tears "yes miss I am Lily...I am sorry you got hit because of me" she said and Elizaveta shook his head "its not your fault Lily don't worry" she said soon a female voice could be heard near them.

"excuse me, are these for selling?" asked a female with brown hair and amber eyes, she had a little curl sticking her hair, she was dressed in a green tunic with short sleeves and a pink shawl "they are so cute, I could pay you handsomely for any of them" she said in an Italian accent and one of the guards shook his head. "sorry madam but their masters haven't arrived yet so I can't sell them until they give me the permission for it, if they give it in the first place" he said and turned around to face Lily one more time "a real pity though with that face she could fetch a high price as a house maid or a company pet" he said and she gulped and whimpered. The woman just nodded and looked at her.

"I would pay handsomely, that's true" she said and kneeled down to take a good look at her "aren't you sweet looking?" she asked smiling when out of nowhere a rattling sound was heard. "HANDS OFF PLEASE" a male said and the female turned around to see a male glaring. He wasn't very tall and resembled a man in his twenties with a standard heigh and short blond hair that reached to his chin and blue eyes. He was dressed up in some sort of gray uniform with a white beret on his head.

"can I help you mister?" the guard said and the male handed over a small ticket "yea I came to pick up my human, the one the woman is touching" he said in a pissed voice and the guard looked at the group "Lily Bogel!" he said in a strong stern voice and Lily raised her hand shyly "its me" she said and the guard proceeded to unchain her from the bush "your master is here" he said and handed the male the chain that was attached to her ankle. "here you go" he said and the male handed over a small tip "thanks" he said and turned at the shivering girl "ready to go?" he asked calmly and she gulped and nodded "yes master" she said sadly and he looked at her for a moment "then come we have to go now" he said and took her with him. She walked away looking sadly at her fellow captives been delivered and sold to those monsters, her new owner walked her without uttering a word, soon they both were lost on the crowd.

"oh a real pity, I would have love a pet like that" the female from earlier said before slithering away to inspect more humans.

The girls looked at her horrified and more importantly scared, not only of what would happen to that girl but them as well. They still had tears rolling down their cheeks but Elizaveta and Amelia tried their best to hide them, they needed to be strong right now. Michelle and Madeline however kept crying, their lives were over and they couldn't do anything about it. They couldn't do much as some nagas came bye and started to eye them. Amelia and occasionally Madeline had people coming interested on them for their pale skin and blond hair and blue, violet eyes. Women would offer prices for them as maids and males even asked for prices wanting personal servants, Madeline could do little more then cry and cover Amelia's mouth so her sister wouldn't be whipped for insolence. Elizaveta was asked for price to see if she could work as a washerwoman because of her strong looking appearance to which she tried to stand up and fight but gained only another slap on her face. Finally people came asking prices for Michelle as a field worker because of her darker skin been perfect for sun exposure, she cried and even yelled at one man who asked for a peck under her tunic to check if she really was darker looking or just tanned, of course she was slapped for it.

Luckily for them none of their original proprietaries was there to accept the offers but of course hearing each one of them w devastating enough. Amelia could already see herself having to serve some rich and snob married couple, eating from scraps and been forced to sleep in little more then a cot and do house chores to end, probably separated form her little sister who wouldn't have it any easier then her without her protection. Elizaveta could already picture her herself working in a laundry room carrying big stacks of clothes and washing with her bare hands and doing heavy housework, been in a pavilion surrounded by other woman while her husband was forced to do heavy laborer work, he wouldn't survive that, all she could pray right now was that he would be used as an entertainer because of his music talent. Michelle cried at the idea of her future, living all day under the sun collecting the harvest of some landowner, sleeping in a cot with fifty other people working from sunrise to nightfall been little more then a cargo mule until her final days.

The girls kept with their moping as more people came to retrieve their new acquisitions. Madeline was still trying to figure a way out when suddenly she found her self with a tall shadow towering above her. She gulped and looked up to see the female grinning at her.

"bonjour petite mignonne" she said and Madeline gulped and backed away. "awwwww you are shy" the female said and reached to grab her. "hey leave my sister alone!" Amelia said but the female ignored her and grabbed Madeline's chain to inspect her. "uhmm no tag, how sad" she said and starred at Madeline's frightened eyes before pulling her closer and starting to squeeze her arms gently "uhmm you are not too strong probably better as a personal maid or a pet maybe.." she said and Madeline cried causing the woman to touch her face "no no, no tears little one, there is no reason for it" she said as she kept studying her face and hair "uhmm your hair is so smooth, would look adorable in purple ribbons" she mumbled and Amelia decided that enough was enough.

"HEY LEAVE MY SISTER YOU BIG OLD CREEP!" she yelled standing up, ready to fight if she had to. The woman composed her standing up "OLD CREEP?! YOU LITTLE-" "please madam!" the guard interrupted and pulled from her chain making her fall to the ground.

"allow me" the guard said and unleashed his whip against Amelia's back. Amelia screamed in Pain as blood dripped out from the open wound and cried even more. The girls yelled scared and cried at seen their friend been whipped.

"STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" a voice with a thick British accent said. The crowd started to open as a naga slithered between them and the girls could see another familiar figure. It was the male from the courtroom. He had the same blond hair and green eyes under thick eyebrows, Mister Kirkland they thought he was called before. He slithered up to the guard and crossed his arms. "may I know what this is all about?" he asked and the guard sighed "Mister Kirkland I am terribly sorry but the slave just insulted a costumer, so I am giving her three leashes as punishment" he said and Mister Kirkland shook his head. "one should be enough thank you" he said and handed the guard a ticket, he immediately gulped and looked down. "but sir this oder is not for you" he said and Mister Kirkland shook his head. "my brother is attending some..business at the courtroom and will be arriving home late, he asked me to retrieve his new acquisition for him" he said and the guard nodded "alright sir if you say so" he said and looked down at the captive, still crouched on the floor.

"Amelia Jones?" the guard asked and Amelia nodded quietly "your master is here" he said and took her chain from the hook before passing it over to Mister Kirkland "better take her now sir, she and the brown looking one have been giving quite the attitude" he said and the male just grabbed the chain and took out a bag with golden coins. "nothing some re-education can't fix" he said and handed over the tip. "I will be taking my acquisition now good day sir" he said and the guard looked at the ticket "wait Mister Kirkland...I think you are forgetting something" he said and shwon the ticket, the naga looked embarrassed for a moment before rubbing the back of his head. "oh yea my bad" he said

"Madeline Williams!" the guard said and Madeline raised a hand "its me" she said quietly and Mister Kirkland face palmed "right get her too, I am sure my brother has some use for her" he said and the guard handed over the chain. "Here you go" he said and Arthur nodded before looking at the girls, both hugged each other scared of their new master.

"We are leaving, if you have something to say say it now" he said and tugged on their chains, Amelia and Madeline turned to face Michelle and Elizaveta "I don't want to go!" Amelia said with tears in her eyes and Madeline nodded. Michelle extended a hand for them and Elizaveta tried to reach for them. "please! please don't take them!" Michelle pleaded the male with teary eyes. Mister Kirkland obviously looked impatient just started to walk away.

"WAIT NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" said Amelia who tried to squirm weakly with Madeline assisting her. Mister Kirkland just huffed and picked both girls up on his arms dragging them away from the group of humans. "DON'T LET THEM GET YOU!, I PROMISE I WILL FIND A WAY OUT FO THIS!" Amelia said sobbing as they were carried away bye their new master. Mister Kirkland went through one of the doors of the courtyard. Instead if finding themselves back inside of that palace, the girls could see another courtyard, twice as big as the other and filled with even more people. Slave markets shown themselves as well of several kinds of shops where nagas with fabrics, jewelry or exotic clothes could be seen dribbling on prices. Mister Kirkland headed near one of the corners of the place and set the two girls down on the ground, crossing his arms.

"now look up! both of you, let me see you" he said firmly and both girls looked up. Amelia had her face full of dirt and bruises, her blue eyes were puffy and stained with red from her sobbing. Mister Kirkland starred surprised for a moment and rubbed his eyes, however his disbelief was gone almost as soon as it came. "you look a lot like my brother" he said cleaning her face with a handkerchief "and you seem to act like him a lot" he said in a soft voice as he rubbed Amelia's face. "anyway!, we are going to make this clear, I don't know who you are but you are going to belong to my brother from now on so you two will obey and respect the house rules and more importantly your superiors. My name is Mister Kirkland and you will refer to me as such, try anything against me or my family and you will be sorry, same goes for any escape attempts, understood?" he asked and the girls looked at each other before sniffing.

"yes Mister Kirkland" they said with defeat in their voices, Mister Kirkland nodded satisfied "good respect what I said and things won't have to be unpleasant for you" he said and started to lead the girls away with him. The girls had to parade around in their tunics and chains, they couldn't help but stare at the shops where humans where been delivered. They wondered how would their life would turn on now, they were together and that was something, they just hoped it would last. Just then a female voice was heard.

"wait Arther!" a female french accented voice said. Mister Kirkland turned around to see the same woman was inspecting Madeline earlier, she had a wide grin and was holding a big looking purse.

"Marianne, what do you want?, besides having my humans slapped" he said and the female pouted as she rubbed Madeline's head. "I was just inspecting this little when your human started to act out I just put her in place" she said and Arthur rolled his eyes "you feeling up humans, why I am not surprised?" he said

"not feeling up, selecting, what's the point in buying if they don't have any style? I only get the best, especially if I am maintaining them, anyway, judging for what I saw I would say you are not really interested in that human she said pointing to Madeline "how much do you want? I could pay you handsomely for her" she said and and took out some golden coins form her purse "I will give you fifty pieces of gold for her" she said and Mister Kirkland blinked. Amelia and Madeline hugged at each other scared of the possibility of been separated.

"what do you want her for?" he asked and she smiled "she would make me a good personal servant..or a company pet I am not sure yet" she said and Madeline whimpered "please mister no" she begged and Arthur shook his head ignoring her "Marianne I am not selling my brother's humans not to you and especially not to your family" he said and she huffed "you have no interest on her, give her to me I can make a use of her at home with my brother" she said and Arthur blinked "you and your brother? now I am definitely not selling you anything!" he said and Marianne huffed and wrote something on a paper handing it over to him.

"whatever just hand this over to your brother and tell him I am willing to dribble on the price" she said stroking Madeline's hair "I never loose a good business" she said before leaving. Arthur huffed "frogs" he mumbled before walking out of the courtyard with the girls, they crossed an threshold and disappearing from the courtpalace, the doors closed behind them, that was the last thing the sisters saw from that place before following their new owner.

(meanwhile)

Michelle cried desperately, she knew the moment would come sooner or later. Her two friends were gone and now she would never see them again, she could only picture what sort of life they would have now and what sort of life was awaiting for her. She felt lonelier then ever and scared of the future to come. Elizaveta rubbed her back gently "I am sorry, but maybe they will find their way to escape, this world doesn't look very advanced in technology, they can reach their way out" she said and Michelle sniffed. "I will probably never see them again!" she said sobbing and looked around. The large number of humans was reduced to just a few, if there was thirty humans before now there were only fifteen as much.

"honhon what cute variety" she heard another french accented voice said and looked up to see a group of males standing in front of the room. One of them had white hair and red eyes wit pale skin, the oher was blond with blue eyes and a light beard, he reminded her of the woman who came to inspect Madeline earlier, which only made her sadder and the last one reminded her of herself. he was tall with brown hair and tanned skin and olive green eyes.

"ok let me get my humans" said the albino one and handed a ticket to the guard. "elizaveta and Roderich Eldestein?" he asked and elizaveta raised her hand in silence. The guard took their chains and handed them over.

"alright sir here they are" he said and the albino handed him over a tip and smiled "alright then, let me introduce my self I am the awesome Gilbert your new master and you two are mein servants understood?" he asked and Elizaveta stepped forward ready to answer, when her husband held her bye the arm gently

"leave it erse, its no use" Roderch said in a defeated voice and the albino laughed "kesese that's what I like to hear now lets go" he said pulling from their chain and making them follow, Elizaveta struggled and yelled against her captor but it was really no use as he was taller and stronger then her. Michelle looked desolated at how the woman who had been supporting them those past days was been taken along with her husband to serve some random man creature as slaves.

"Goodbye Lizzy" Michelle said waving her hand tearfully. Elizaveta turned to look at her and repressed a few tears. "goodbye Michelle, I am sorry I couldn't get you out" she said sadly and one of the friends of the albino turned at them. He was tall with long blond hair and blue eyes, he had a bit of stubble on his chin.

"aww don't worry ma petite I am sure your master will arrive soon if not I may come tomorrow for you, honhonhon" he said and patted her head before leaving.

Michelle watched them go while sobbing. In those last hours she had lost her freedom, her friends Amelia and Madeline and now Elizaveta and she knew they would all have to face the same fate and that she would probably face it soon if not that day then tomorrow but most importantly she would have to face it for life.

"I guess I am alone now" she said and curled up on the floor, tiredness getting the best from her. she closed her and sniffed, soon she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
